Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight, A Damsay Story
by MiniAlice618
Summary: A Damsay fic about these two characters who must survive love, betrayal, heartbreak, and most of all...slushees! Along with the help of the former glee clubbers will their love survive the hardships of high school?Damsay, Camissa, Quick, Finchel!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or the Glee Project

A/N-Hi everybody! So sorry that I haven't updated my story A Chance at Life or posted the sequel for my glee fic Fight For Me! With graduation, summer work, a broken computer, and a hectic schedule it's impossible to write….but I'm back! So here's a prologue to my new Glee Project fanfic!

Be Your Teenage Dream, a Damsay Story

Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?

PROLOGUE

Lindsay Pearce strutted down the hallway, her brown ponytail bobbing and the soft thud of her cheerleading sneakers thudding on the linoleum floor. With her electric blue eyes, long brown hair, and her spectacular voice, she seemed like the perfect girl. Coach Sylvester loved her as much as she first loved Quinn Fabray all those years ago. Even though she was in glee club, people worshipped the ground she walked on. It was perfect.

But outside that perfect little bubble, Lindsay struggled with trying to maintain a prefect façade. She was adopted into a perfect athletic family with two successful parents and three outstanding brothers. They had all gone to college on athletic scholarships and she felt that she had to hide her pain and suffering to fit in. She loved theatricality and drama and singing of glee club, but she joined the Cheerios so she could fit in with the rest of the family. Being popular was just one of the perks.

But there was always something missing, and that was the guy. The Chuck to her Blair, the JFK to her Jackie, the Edward to her Bella. There was one boy who was perfect for her, but she wasn't sure he knew it himself.

She made her way to the end of the hall and spotted _him _leaning against his locker. Their eyes met and she gave him a flirty smiled, which he returned with a gracious nod. She turned the corner happily, the smile permanently etched on her face.

Maybe he did notice.

* * *

><p>Damian McGinty looked up from his spot against the lockers, rolling his eyes as his best friend Cameron Mitchell shamelessly flirted with Marissa von Bleicken. Marissa was the school's artsy girl and was never popular albeit her beautiful looks. Damian had to admit she was sweet and beautiful, but he just wasn't into her. But it was obvious that Cameron was.<p>

He was quarterback of the football team and the male lead of the glee club, but something was missing-the girl. Sure, his piercing blue eyes and his Irish accent had girls swooning over him in a matter of seconds, but they were never right for him. There was only one girl and she only thought of him as a friend.

He was already a sophomore and he wanted to accomplish something bigger than scoring a touchdown or singing a solo. He wanted _her. _The girl with the voice that brough people to tears. The girl with the smile that could light up a room. The girl who brought out the best in people, including himself.

They had both changed so much over the summer. He bulked up and she slimmed down. He got muscles and she got curves. But their interest in each other just grew bigger. This year was going to change everything and not just for them, but for the people around them.

* * *

><p>Senior year Quinn Fabray focused on herself. Well, not so much on herself but thinking of who she really belonged with. Finn had dumped her for Rachel and it hurt her so bad, but she wasn't surprised. He loved Quinn, he really did, but not in the same way he loved Rachel. Sam was with Mercedes so who was left?<p>

Quinn was walking across the school parking lot when she heard that familiar voice call her name.

"Quinn!"

She rolled her eyes and turned around, a hand on her hip.

"What P-Oh my God."

Puck walked towards Quinn, a smile on his face that matched the little girl next to his. Quinn knew who she was right away, with her brown curls and eyes that matched her own. It was Beth.

"Puck, what is she doing here?" Quinn whispered, her eyes never tearing away from the beautiful little girl. Puck smiled triumphantly and swung the girl into his arms.

"Beth, do you know who this is?" he asked. The little girl nodded and clapped her hands happily.

"Momma!" she squealed, slightly struggling to get the word out. Quinn gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"What about Shelby...?" Quinn asked softly.

"Truth is...I've kinda been visiting Beth since Shelby adopted her. She knows I'm her father and she can already realize you're her mother. Shelby decided that being a mother wasn't for her and left Beth with me." Puck said sheepishly.

"So...she's ours now? We get to keep her?" she whispered. Puck smiled at her and nodded. Quinn, for the first time in years, smiled at Puck and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much." she whispered.

"Anything for my baby mama. Even though you hate me and all." he chuckled. She bit her lip, thinking maybe it wasn't really hate she was feeling...

A/N-Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Chapter One to be posted by the end of the week!


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

_**Be Your Teenage Dream, a Damsay Story**_

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

_**Chapter One**_

Quinn sat in the Lima Bean and sipped her coffee as she examined Puck interacting with Beth. She was so happy that she had Beth back, but she had no idea how to act around her. Puck was so carefree with her and she was surprised that his normal badass attitude was thrown to the wind around Beth.

Ever since Beth came into the picture again Quinn had moved in with Puck. Now you might think Puck still lives at home with his mother and is lazy, but he surprisingly had enough money from his job at Burt Hummel's garage to buy himself a three bedroom apartment just a mile away from McKinley. She was more comfortable with having her own room and was definitely glad that she could get to know her daughter

Quinn was jerked out of her thoughts when she heard a boom and the sound of Beth's cry. Her maternal instincts sprang into action as she jumped out of her chair, crouching down next to Puck.

"Momma!" she sobbed, reaching her little arms out for Quinn. She scooped her up and Beth rested her head on Quinn's chest, her chubby hands clasping the back of her neck.

Quinn's heart swelled as she held her little girl in her arms and she looked at Puck with tears in her eyes. He had a happy grin on his face that grew wider when she reached down and clasped her hand in his. A mutual understanding passed between them that things were going to be okay and they were going to be a family. Especially because those feelings from two years ago were beginning to resurface...

* * *

><p>"Lindsay?"<p>

Lindsay jumped and turned around in surprise. She internally groaned when she saw her so called 'boyfriend' Bryce Johnson standing there with a grin on his face. She plastered on a smiled and closed her locker.

"Hey Bryce." She said faking enthusiasm. He smiled at her and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Lindsay wrapped an arm around his neck and responded back eagerly, because even though he flirted with other girls, he was good to her and she knew that Damian would never choose her. She knew she deserved more than just to settle but she had no choice.

Damian watched Lindsay kiss Bryce with a smile on her face and slammed his locker angrily. That should be him making her smile. That should be him kissing her and telling her how beautiful she is.

He growled angrily and wheeled around, nearly bumping into Cameron who had an amused look on his face.

"A little angry?" he asked as he opened his locker. Damian rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaning against his locker. He watched as Lindsay pulled away from Bryce and noticed her smile was a little forced. She began walking in his direction and Damian sighed and nudged Cameron.

"Hey Damian." She smiled. "Cameron." She said with a nod. Lindsay and Cameron didn't exactly get along these days. They dated for a short time the previous year before Cameron started noticing Marissa-who was Lindsay's best friend.

"Hey Linds. What's up?" Damian asked, his anger melting away as soon as she spoke.

'Mr. Schuester told me he needs to speak with us. He wants us to do a duet for Sectionals." She said excitedly. He smiled at her and she waved to Cameron before taking Damian's hand and dragging him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Marissa was walking down the hall after glee practice ended when somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the nearest classroom. She yelped and clutched her chest but sighed in relief when she saw it was only Cameron.<p>

"Jesus Cam, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she gasped. Cameron smiled and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry Mars, I just couldn't wait to see you." He chuckled. "Why do we have to keep sneaking around like this?"

"You know why Cam." She sighed. "I just broke up with Samuel to be with you and I don't want him to know that I cheated on him."

He sighed but attempted to smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Marissa's. He was counting down the days until he could officially tell everybody that she was his girl.

"I love you." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." he murmured and captured her lips once more.

Meanwhile, Samuel watched angrily from the hallway as he realized why Marissa broke up with him over the summer. She wanted Cameron more than him.

Boy was Cameron in for it...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lindsay walked into glee practice and she immediately froze at the sight before her. Damian was in the choir room with Emily pinned against the wall in front of him. Her hand was on the back of his neck and his around her waist and his lips were crushed against hers.<p>

Lindsay covered her mouth to suppress the sob that almost slipped out. She quickly wheeled around and ran down the hall. She knew that Damian wasn't her boyfriend and that he had the right to kiss whoever he wanted, but she had thought that he was actually into her for a few moments. She pushed her legs faster when she heard the choir room door open and Damian and Emily's laughter. Damian turned and noticed Lindsay quickly making her way down the hall and called out to her.

"Hey Lindsay!" he called.

She slowed and slightly turned her head before shaking her head and turning the corner. Damian was confused but quickly forgot as Emily turned his head towards her and gave him a dazzling smile.

* * *

><p>Lindsay had been dodging Damian all day and he was curious why. He finally cornered her after the final bell as she was getting books out of her locker.<p>

"Lindsay?"

She jumped and looked over, averting her gaze when she saw it was Damian.

"I really don't have time to talk Dam-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked softly. She sighed and shut her locker, picking up her bag and leaning against the wall.

"I saw you and Emily in the choir room." She murmured. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Lindsay…Emily and I aren't really together. We just go out from time to time because we don't have anybody. Its not a big deal."

"Damian, it's fine. I'm not your girlfriend so you can kiss whoever you like." She said, smiling sadly.

"But Lindsay I like-"

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm late for Cheerios." She said quickly and began to walk down the hall. Halfway there Bryce walked out of a nearby classroom and she smiled at him as he came up and wrapped his arm around waist. She leaned into his side and they walked down the hall as Damian looked on sadly.

* * *

><p>Damian walked into school the next day and immediately knew something big had happened. Phones were going off left and right and people were whispering and pointing at one another. Damian walked up to his locker besides Cameron and look at him curiously.<p>

"What's going on?" Damian asked.

"Didn't you hear? Lindsay and Bryce broke up." Cameron said. Damian's jaw dropped and he gaped at Cameron.

"What? Why?" he gasped.

"She told him she's in love with someone else."

Damian looked away dejectedly, closing his eyes and banging his fist on his locker. He really didnt stand a chance.

* * *

><p>Damian was shocked when Lindsay walked into glee practice that day with puffy eyes and a red face. She looked so torn up over the break up and he wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would be alright.<p>

"Mr. Schue? I have a suggestion for Sectionals." she said softly. He smiled sadly at her, noticing her pain, and nodded.

"Go ahead Lindsay."

She whispered something to the band before sitting on a stool and taking a deep, shuddering, breath.

_Something always brings me back to you._  
><em>It never takes too long.<em>  
><em>No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone<em>.

She looked over at Damian, willing him to understand that he was the one. He had always been the one, never Bryce. She didnt care if he didnt like her back-she just needed him to know.

_You hold me without touch._  
><em>You keep me without chains.<em>  
><em>I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.<em>

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
><em>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<em>  
><em>But you're on to me and all over me.<em>

Damian didn't know why Lindsay was looking at him when she was in love with somebody else. He wished that he was the one she was in love with and needed her to understand that he was the one for her.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
><em>When I thought that I was strong.<em>  
><em>But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.<em>

She stood up and sang the words more forcefully, waiting to see the realization dawn on his face. Damian finally listened to the words and realized that he...he was the one she wanted.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._  
><em>But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.<em>  
><em>The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down<em>

As she belted out that last sentence she saw his comprehension and smiled in relief. Marissa, who had been watching their whole exchange, discreetly took Cameron's hand and pointed to them. Cameron smiled at her and was happy, because even though Damian had never confirmed it-he was head over heels for Lindsay.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._  
><em>Something always brings me back to you.<em>  
><em>It never takes too long.<em>

Lindsay look at Damian expectantly and bit her lip nervously. What came next?

**CREDITS-GRAVITY BY SARA BAREILLES**

**A/N-A more dramatic side to the Damsay relationship! The next chapter will be posted sunday August 28th!**

**Next chapter will contain a deeper look into the forming relationship of Quinn and Puck and Cameron and Marissa will hit a slightly rocky patch. We'll also find out if Damian's ready for a relationship with Lindsay-even though that's what he's wanted for so long! And will Bryce stand in their way?**


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: Since it's summer and I have nothing better to do, I've already finished chapter three! Updates will probably now be two or three times a week until school starts up again next month :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE FEEDBACK! I'm like tinkerbell! I need reviews to live! :D (If you're a true GLEEK you'll know where that line is from)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

_**Be Your Teenage Dream, a Damsay Story**_

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Previously:

Quinn and Puck are finally becomign a real family with Beth and Quinn is realizing her true feelings for Puck. Marissa and Cameron are in a secret relationship that caused Marissa to break up with Samuel over the summer. Sam found out and is ready for revenge. Damian was jealous of Lindsay and Bryce until Lindsay told Bryce she was in love with somebody else and dumped him. Lindsay sang a song to Damian trying to show him her feelings which he finally understood. Will he want a relationship?

Chapter Two

Lindsay stormed angrily out of the choir room, embarrassed tears running down her face. She had just poured her heart out to him and he just sat there, avoiding her gaze. She felt so embarrassed that it was in front of the rest of the glee club, especially Bryce.

"Lindsay, please wait!" Damian called, running out of the choir room.

"Why? Do you want to just rip out my heart and stomp on it this time, or was just embarrassing me in front of everyone good enough?" she said coldly.

"Lindsay I'm sorry, I do like you. I was just surprised and-"

"Do you even know how mortifying that was? I broke up with Bryce because I told him I like you and that I knew you liked me too, and now he just saw me pour my heart out for you and watch you not do anything!"

"Are you kidding me? Its not my fault that you decided to do it in front of the entire glee club!" he snapped. "I wasn't allowed to be surprised that the girl I've liked for years actually has feelings for me? We can't all do everything to please you Lindsay!"

"You know what, I don't even understand how I could have feelings for a jerk like you." She said with a hurt tone. "Just forget everything that happened today. I'll go back to Bryce and tell him I was being stupid and you can go back to making out with Emily."

With that said Lindsay turned around and walked down the hallway, leaving Damian standing there with a broken heart.

* * *

><p>Marissa laughed as Cameron jumped through her bedroom window and smiled at her.<p>

"I'm getting pretty good at this." He said and walked over, placing a kiss on her lips. "I shouldn't have to be though."

Marissa pulled back and stared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Marissa, I'm tired of sneaking around. When are we going to tell everyone?" he asked, a slight edge in his tone.

"Cam, I told you why and you told me you understood." Marissa snapped.

"I thought I did, but now that you don't want anybody to know I'm starting to think you're ashamed of our relationship!"

"Well I did cheat on Sam with you. We're not exactly the model relationship." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm sick of this. I'm in love with you Marissa and I want everybody to know, so if you can't deal with that then call me when you come to your senses."

"Well when you stop being such a jerk you can talk to me." She snarled. He looked at her with a hurt expression before walking to the window and climbing out.

Marissa wiped the tears that were about to fall down her face and sat down on her bed. She knew she shouldn't have said those things to Cameron. He had always been there and was helping her through her…problem.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted at what she saw. Why would Cameron want to tell everybody he was in love with a fat girl like her? She had eaten two burritos at lunch and Marissa thought her stomach protruded slightly because of them. Her stomach began to churn and she ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

When she felt well enough Marissa angrily stood up and picked up her phone punching in the familiar number.

"Sam? It's Marissa. Can you come over?"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked out of Beth's bedroom and closed the door gently, smiling at her sleeping form. Every night Beth asked Quinn to read her a story and sing her a song before bed and Quinn enjoyed their little ritual. It made her feel like a bigger part of her daughter's life.<p>

She walked out into the living room and gave Puck a grin. "This is so unbelievable."

"I know. After you gave her up I thought I would never see her again." He said sadly. "But then when Shelby asked me if I wanted to see her I was so happy, but it never was the same without you there."

She smiled bashfully and sat down next to him on the couch. "I'm so sorry Puck." She said softly.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked curiously.

"I hurt you so much. I was always picking somebody over you, whether it was Sam or Finn or Coach Sylvester. You tried so hard to be with me and prove to me you could be a good father to our baby, but I ignored you because I was selfish and wanted my old life back. I should've given you that chance Puck. If I had I wouldn't have missed out on two years of my daughter's life and I wouldn't have wasted my time with Sam and Finn."

"Quinn, it's not your fault. You were sixteen years old that's not exactly an age that you have to grow up and make life altering decisions. Junior and Senior year I wasn't exactly the nicest you after I got with Lauren. I should've fought harder for you and Be-"

Quinn didn't let him finish as she launched herself forwards, capturing his lips with her own. He jumped in surprise but wrapped his arms around her waist. Puck had waited for years for Quinn to finally give herself to him willingly and he wasn't going to waste any time.

* * *

><p>The entire week Lindsay threw herself into Cheerios practice, practicing solos, and had become especially bitchy. She had channeled her inner Quinn Fabray and was ruthless to anybody who attempted to talk to her. People were confused because normally Lindsay was the sweetest person and was always saying hello to everybody, no matter how low their social status was.<p>

Lindsay walked down the hall, her piercing glare focused straight ahead as students watched her in fear. Somebody grabbed her shoulder and she stopped, wheeling around. She glared at the person in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"We need to talk." Damian snapped. She rolled her eyes but complied.

"Fine. But I'm busy. We'll talk at my house." She said, cocking her hip and smiling sinisterly at him.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Both turned on their heel and walked separate ways, but not before giving each other one last glance.

* * *

><p>"So what's the problem? Why do you need to talk?" Lindsay asked getting straight to business. She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, smoothing down her Cheerios skirt. She watched Damian throw the football in the air and catch it in his hands. She noticed appreciatively that his muscles flexed under his jersey and looked away, remembering she was angry at him.<p>

"What happened to you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her arms.

"What do you mean what happened to me? I'm the same person I've always been."

"Not to be rude but you've turned into a total ice queen. If Quinn Fabray saw you now she would be terrified." He said with a smirk.

"Why do you even care? You told me that everybody bows down to me because I'm so 'perfect'. Why shouldn't I take advantage of it?" she asked snarkily. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

"I didn't mean what I said, Lindsay." He sighed. She looked away and felt the wall she had put up crumbling.

"Whatever. It's over now. We're not meant to be together." She said with a shrug, avoiding his gaze. She perked up when she heard the song on the radio and smiled slightly. She looked up and saw Damian had a grin on his face.

"Remember this?" he chuckled. She began giggling and nodded.

"We sang this the night we got drunk at Puckerman's party. God were we trashed." She laughed, singing along softly to the song.

_Lindsay: You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down_

Lindsay stood up and took Damian's arm, pulling him up with her.

"Come on, Irish boy. Show me your moves." She giggled, her anger long forgotten. He smiled at her as he sang with her.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I_

_We'll be young forever_

Lindsay and Damian didn't even notice that they were so close that their foreheads were almost touching because they were so comfortable with hit. Damian took her hand and spun her around and she laughed freely as she turned away.

_You make me feel like im living a _

_Teenage Dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

He came up behind her and brushed her hand, running it up her arm. He brushed her hair away from her neck and leaned over her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him, smiling as he spun her around. She giggled when the vase of flowers on her nightstand fell over. Damian grinned at her and kneeled down in front of her.

_Before you met me I was alright _

_But things were kind of heavy you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

She cupped his chin and they slowly stood up, their eyes on one another. She walked up to him and pushed him playfully, a teasing smile on her face. He chuckled and placed his hands on her waist as she balled the front of his jersey and leaned up, her lips skimming his neck.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets just love_

_We can dance until we die you and I_

_We'll be young forever_

He stroked the back of her hair as she leaned into his body, her eyes closed. She memorized the feeling because she knew this probably wouldn't happen again. Her breath caught as he leaned in, his lips nearly brushing hers, and smiled down at her. She giggled in surprise when he twirled her around, pressing her against the dresser and trapping her with his arms.

_You make me feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back _

His hands rested on her waist and she ran her hands up his arms, resting them on his shoulders. He spun her around, and leaned down, his lips nearly touching hers. She bit her lip and ducked, smiling teasingly as she backed up. He laughed and crooked his finger and she smirked, cocking her hip and shaking her head.

_You make me feel like im living a _

_Teenage Dream the way you turn me on_

She shrieked in delight when he jumped over her bed and she backed up, laughing the whole time. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on his chest, her breath catching when he leaned his forehead against hers.

_I can't sleep let's runaway and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

She backed him up towards her bed, climbing onto his lap. She leaned back as he hovered over her, his hands running up her thighs.

_I'ma get your blood racing in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight_

Damian leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss, all of the anger and emotions that had built up between them finally being released.

Lindsay gasped and knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, not caring one bit that this could cause her life to get real bad real fast.

* * *

><p>Lindsay gave Damian one final kiss before smiling at him and pushing him towards the window.<p>

"Go!" she whispered with a giggle. "If my parents find out you're up here I'll be in so much trouble!"

She heard her parents car doors slam and shooed him out. He grinned and gave her a chaste kiss before jumping out. She held her breath until she heard the soft thud of his feet hitting the grass.

She fell back on her bed with a happy smile on her face and a wistful sigh. She couldn't believe what had happened, but she had never _ever_ been this happy.

**A/N- Love is in the air! Well for most people. Poor Marissa and Cameron are having a rocky start, and what did Marissa call Sam for? Is she going to revive her cheating ways with Sam? And you might think everything is going to be a happy ending for Lindsay and Damian, but a certain ex-boyfriend might stand in their way and it's possible it isn't Bryce. Quinn and Puck will come to terms with their relationship, and soon another one of my favorite couples will enter the picture. That's right-Finchel! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

_**Be Your Teenage Dream, a Damsay Story**_

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Previously:

Lindsay poured her heart out to Damian in front of the entire glee club but embarrassed her when he didn't return the feelings right away. Lindsay turned intoa total ice queen and terrified the rest of the students. Marissa and Cameron had a huge fight because Marissa didn't want to go public with their relationship. Cameron left her and she called Sam for an unknown reason. Quinn kissed Puck and apologized for how she hurt him and now they have to figure out the details of their relationship and deal with being teenage parents to Beth.

Chapter Three

When Lindsay and Damian walked into school the next day hand in hand it seemed like everybody had frozen. People stared as the head cheerleader and the quarterback strolled down the hallway, talking and looking at each other happily. Emily and Bryce watch with murderous glares as their former lovers walked down the hallway looking happier than they had ever seen them.

Lindsay saw Marissa bouncing up and down excitedly by her locker and Lindsay laughed.

"I have to go give Marissa the juicy details." She said and rolled her eyes. Damian smiled and waved to Marissa before looking down at Lindsay.

"Good luck." He chuckled and leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She blushed as he walked down the hallway with a final smile.

Lindsay walked over to Marissa and smiled at her. "Hey Mars."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Don't 'hey' me. So...since when are you and Damian together?"

"Since last night. He came over to apologize and then we were just fooling around when he kissed me." Lindsay said with a soft smile on her face.

"Linds, that's great!" Marissa squealed. Lindsay was about to reply when Hannah ran up to her, an annoyed look on her face.

"Lindsay you better come. Emily is trying to convince Mr. Schue to take your solos." Hannah said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Lindsay groaned and picked up her bag. "I'll be back." She sighed. "Oh and when I do get back, you're going to tell me why I saw Sam's car outside of your house last night!"

Marissa froze and her entire body filled with dread. Lindsay lives down the block, so if she saw Sam's car from her house then it was obvious that-

"Marissa?"

She shut her eyes in fear as she turned around, facing a hurt looking Cameron.

"Cam." She sighed tiredly.

"We need to talk." He said. She nodded dejectedly and hoped he didn't see her guilty face.

They walked into the empty choir room and Marissa sat down while Cameron paced nervously.

"I saw you and Sam last night." He said softly.

"Cameron…I didn't mean-"

"I live right across the street Marissa. How did you think I wouldn't notice you kissing him?" he asked with a hurt expression. "Did you do it on purpose? Did you do it because I made you upset, because if I did I'm so sorry Marissa."

She let out a sob as she heard him apologize. She should be the one apologizing because she was the one that kissed Samuel and she was the one who had provoked the fight.

"I'm so sorry, Cam. I was being stupid and I was wrong and I just…I don't know." She sighed, frustrated with herself.

"What do you want me to do Marissa?" he asked quietly. She looked at him with glassy eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I want you to hug me and tell me everything's going to be okay and that we're going to work through this." She whispered. He looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

"I think we need a break, Mars." He murmured. She looked at him and her hands shook with fear. She walked over to him and cupped his face with her hands.

"Cam, we can work through this just please. Please don't give up on me. You're the only person who can help me." She said panicked.

"I just don't know anymore Marissa. I shouldn't have to hide my feelings for you and I shouldn't have had to see you cheating on me with your ex-boyfriend. What kind of relationship do we even have?" He asked.

"Cameron we can work through it. I promise I won't ever do it again." She pleaded. He shook his head and his eyes were full of sadness and anger which made Marissa feel terrible. He leaned forward and crushed his lips to hers and she eagerly returned it. This wasn't like the usual sweet kisses they shared-this was a raw, passionate, angst filled kiss that left both of them breathless. Marissa body filled with dread when he pulled back and ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Goodbye Mars." He murmured. He stepped back and walked out of the choir room and Marissa stood there, wrapping her arms around herself and crying.

"You think

* * *

><p>this is hard? Try living with hepatitis, that's hard! You sloppy freak show babies!"<p>

Lindsay sighed as Coach Sylvester reprimanded them once again. Just because Emily's leg quivered once she caused Sue to stop the entire routine.

"Get out of my sight." Coach Sylvester spat before throwing down her bullhorn and storming off the football field. Lindsay turned around and noticed Damian across the field in the middle of practice. She smiled happily and decided not to let Sue Sylvester ruin her perfect day.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay walked out of the locker room freshly showered and a happy look on her face. She grinned when she saw Damian leaning against the wall of lockers and walked over to him, lacing her fingers through his and pressing her lips to his.

"What are you doing here? I thought you already left." Lindsay said. Damian smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the hall.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I ditched you after practice?"

She smiled at him and leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. "Sometimes I think you're right out of a fairytale." Lindsay giggled. Damian chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just that great." He sighed mockingly. She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest.

"Don't be cocky. " She ordered. He smiled and kissed her forehead, trying to hide his laughter.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Damian, who made an attempt at homeowrk, ended up kissing instead of focusing on Ms. Holliday's Pre-Calc homework. Lindsay giggled when he picked her up and placed her on the kitchen counter and stood between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and joined their lips once more, not knowing that they were about to be interrupted. The front door opened and the person made their way down the hall and into the kitchen.<p>

"Linds, I really need to-oh. Oops."

They pulled back and Lindsay blushed when she saw Marissa standing there, a look of depression and disgust covering her features.

"Sorry for interrupting". Marissa said softly. "Lindsay I really need to talk."

Lindsay sighed and hopped down from the counter, fixing her smudged lip gloss. Damian smiled and grabbed his books.

"I should be leaving anyway. I'll talk to you later, Linds." He said and pecked her lips before smiling at Marissa and walking out.

"What's up?" Lindsay asked, slightly annoyed that Marissa had interrupted her and Damian.

"I have a big confession to make." Marissa said nervously. "Since May I've secretly been dating Cameron."

Lindsay looked at Marissa in shock as she took in the news. "You've been dating Cameron? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't tell anyone because I didn't break up with Samuel until June, but I just couldn't wait. I love him so much, Linds."

"You love him? Marissa that's wonderful!" Lindsay squealed.

"Well everything was great until last night when Cameron told me he wanted to tell everybody. We got into this huge fight because he thought I was ashamed of him and I called him a jerk and I…I was being so stupid." Marissa sighed. "So I was angry and I called Samuel. He came over and we started kissing."

Lindsay's jaw dropped as she shoved Marissa's shoulder. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! It just happened and I feel so terrible about it." Marissa said sadly. "But Cam found out and he…he broke up with me."

Marissa let out a sob and Lindsay nodded sadly, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Oh, Marissa. It'll be okay."

"No it won't! Cameron's never going to take me back now!" Marissa cried. Lindsay sighed and just rubbed her back, not wanting to tell her it was probably the truth.

* * *

><p>Lindsay yawned as she climbed out of her car the next morning for her early meeting with Coach Sylvester. She had stayed up all night comforting Marissa over her situation with Cameron and it didn't help that Coach Sylvester asked to meet her at 5:30 in the morning, right before 6:00 Cheerios practice.<p>

Lindsay walked down the empty hallway and towards Coach Sylvester's office, squinting in the dark. She knocked on the door and peeked in, seeing Sue writing in her journal. She looked up and gave Lindsay, the only one on the squad she liked besides Becky, a smile.

"Take a seat."

Lindsay sat down in front of the desk and bit her lip nervously. What was this about?

"Alright here's the deal -Becky is graduating this year and I need a new captain. I've narrowed it down to you and Emily Lopez, Jugs the Clown's non-plastic cousin. She's not as powerful as Sandbags was but at least I can't pop her chest with a pin."

"What do I have to do to get captain?" Lindsay asked automatically

"I need you to slushee somebody." Coach Sylvester said. "I've seen you in the halls and you're nice to everybody including the snot nosed glee kids."

"Uh, Coach, I'm in glee club."

"You think I care? The only thing I notice in that club and Will Schuester's hair that is home to little keebler elves baking cookies all day long. What I'm saying is people need to fear you. If you wanna be captain I better see somebody walk past this office covered in corn syrup."

Lindsay knew it was wrong, but gave Coach Sylvester a smile and a nod. If she wanted to fit in she needed to do this.

"Coach, you'll have your new captain by the end of the day." Lindsay said confidently.

"Good." Sue said happily. "Now get out."

Lindsay quickly stood up and walked out of the office and down the hall to her locker, wanting to kill time before Cheerios practice. She gasped when she felt somebody grab her waist and pull her into empty classroom. A scream built in her throat as she fumbled for her rape whistle but she sighed in relief when she saw it was only Cameron.

"Cameron! What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Did Marissa tell you? About what happened?" he asked.

"Yes, but-"

She was cut off when he grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She gasped and pushed him off of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked outraged.

"I made a mistake breaking up with you, Linds." He said softly. She shook her head and shakily opened the door.

"Stop it, Cam. I don't like you anymore. I'm in love with Damian." She said, running out of the room and away from him. Now she knew who her target was…

* * *

><p>Lindsay didn't show her shakiness during Cheerios practice and was flawless through every routine, but when practice ended she immediately showered and put her uniform back on and set off to find Damian.<p>

She spotted him at his locker and walked up to him, biting her lip nervously. "Damian?"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, Linds." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He looked at her curiously when she averted her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I need to tell you something." She said softly. "Today I was walking out of my meeting with Ms. Sylvester when Cameron grabbed me and he…he kissed me. He and Marissa had been secretly dating and they had just broken up and he said he made a mistake leaving me. But I told him no and that I lov-liked you and…" she trailed off, realizing her almost slip.

"He kissed you?" Damian asked softly, his face full of hurt.

"Yes but I don't like him Damian. He was the one who kissed me and I didn't have time to stop him before it happened!" she said quickly.

"I'm going to kill him." Damian growled, slamming his locker door. She didn't' have time to stop him when he darted off down the hall. Coincidentally, Hannah was walking down the hall and noticed their exchange.

"What's going on?" she asked Lindsay. Lindsay looked at her with a worried expression.

"Cameron kissed me and now Damian wants to kill him."

"Oh, so it's the same old drama."

"Cameron!"

Cameron looked away from where he was talking to Matheus and was immediately worried at the expression on Damian's face. It was pure anger and he knew that Lindsay had told Damian what had happened.

Damian stormed up and shoved Cameron's chest. "How could you do that? You're my best friend!" He shouted.

"Damian, I'm sorry. I was just-"

"Don't even try to apologize! You shouldn't have done it!" Damian growled. His Irish accent was much thicker when he was angry and Cameron had to listen carefully to understand.

"Alright guys cut it out. What's going on? You two are best friends!" Mr. Schue said with a confused expression.

"Cameron kissed Lindsay, _my girlfriend."_

"I think I want her back…" Cameron trailed off softly. Damian glared at him and shook his head.

"I can't believe this. You had your chance with her but you decided you like Marissa more! Why do you choose now, when I finally have her, to try and take her back? Cheers, Cameron because this is the last time you'll speak to me or Lindsay."

Damian stormed off down the hall angrily and Mr. Schuester sighed.

"Cameron, I know I shouldn't get involved, but think about who you're hurting right now." He murmured before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Later that day Cameron was walking down the hall feeling terrible, when a blur of purple smacked him in the face. He felt the icy sting of the slushee run down his face and he gasped, wiping his eyes. He looked down and saw Lindsay standing there, a smirk on her face and a Big Gulp in one hand. Besides her was Marissa with an angry expression on her face.<p>

"That was for kissing your best friend's girlfriend." Lindsay smirked. Marissa pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face.

"That was for kissing you ex-girlfriend's best friend." She said her voice low and angry.

"I actually might have to thank you, Cameron. Coach Sylvester said if I wanted to be captain of the Cheerios for the rest of high school I had to slushee somebody. You gave me a reason. Good luck getting the stain off the clothes."

Lindsay and Marissa turned around and walked down the hall, leaving Cameron dripping wet and miserable.

* * *

><p>Damian was definitely not angry with Lindsay for what happened but he had been avoiding Lindsay all day and it made her incredibly nervous. They had been together for three days before something had gone wrong and she worried he would break up with her before they even had a chance to have something special.<p>

She saw him walking down the hall and she quickly ran up to him, grabbing his arm. He turned around and avoided her gaze.

"Damian…are you angry with me because of what happened?" she asked softly. He sighed and looked away.

"Of course I'm not Lindsay. I'm just so angry at Cameron! Just because his relationship with Marissa didn't work out he decides to come and take you away from me!" He scowled angrily.

"Damian I'm not in love with Cameron _at all._ You have nothing to worry about." She said softly, taking his hand and smiling reassuringly. He sighed and smiled.

"You're right. You're always right." He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"They didn't elect me class president for nothing." Lindsay scoffed. She then smiled at Damian and hoped they could get through this.

* * *

><p>Quinn was nervous to say the least. Rachel Berry was in the apartment elevator on her way up to Puck's apartment. Why? To meet her half-sister.<p>

Rachel had found out from the town gossip that her biological mother, Shelby had given up yet another child. Although she couldn't believe Shelby had done it a second time, she was overjoyed that Quinn and Puck had their daughter back.

The elevator dinged and Rachel stepped out, giving Quinn a bright smile. After everything that had gone on between them they had managed to put their differences aside and become friends. Rachel was probably the closest with Quinn than she had been with any of the others aside from Puck and Finn.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel said, skipping over to hug the girl. Quinn smiled and hugged her back with shaky hands.

"Ready to meet Beth?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded excitedly and Quinn lead her into the apartment were Puck was waiting with their daughter. Puck groaned in mock annoyance when she saw Rachel.

"Really Berry? I thought I got rid of you when we graduated. You know the things you make me feel-and they're not good feelings. Sometimes you make me want to light myself on fire." He teased. She rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Shut up, Noah."

Rachel turned silent (for once) when she saw Beth and she shook her head in amazement. "She looks so much like you two."

Quinn smiled and rubbed Beth's head, admiring her. Rachel was absolutely right. Beth was the perfect mix between her and Puck. Quinn couldn't believe she could love someone as much as she loved Beth.

"Hi Beth." Rachel said softly, walking up to her. "I'm your sister."

Beth gurgled in response and gave Rachel a toothy smile. Rachel laughed and smiled at the three of them.

"You guys are like the perfect family." She said. Her eyes locked on Quinn and Puck's entwined hands that they attempted to hide. She gasped and squealed excitedly.

"Yes! Finn me fifty bucks! I told you I was right, Noah." Rachel said happily as she fist bumped Puck. "We knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together!"

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled because Rachel was right. It was inevitable.

* * *

><p>After all of the drama that had gone on the past few weeks, Mr. Schue noticed a change in all of them. The normally bright and bubbly Marissa was now silent and morose. Lindsay and Damian went from secretly crushing on each other, to being at each other's throats, and then finally ended up as a couple. Cameron and Damian who were best friends were no longer speaking. Hannah, who was normally cracking jokes, was quiet and would glare at Lindsay with jealousy during practice because she liked Damian. Mr. Schue decided it was time for an intervention.<p>

"It's time for a new assignment-Individuality. I've noticed the changes in all of you these past few weeks and let me tell you, most of them aren't good. Glee club is a family you guys and all of you need to look at yourselves and see what you're doing."

"Mr. Schue, if this affects all of us then why are we focusing on ourselves?" Hannah asked, taking her jealous glare off of Lindsay for a moment.

"Because I know you guys are better than this and you need to find out the real you before things spiral out of control. So I want you to find a song that express your Individuality and have it ready by Wednesday. And to show what you've learned, we'll be singing 'Firework' by Katy Perry at Friday's homecoming assembly."

The bell ran and the students stood up and gathered their things, immediately jumping into conversation about what songs they would be singing

"And we're going to have some special people coming in tomorrow, so be prepared." Mr. Schue said with a sly smile.

**A/N-Wow…a LOT of drama in that chapter. But if you think it's over you're sorely mistaken! Now I know I made Cameron seem like the bad guy, but trust me he's not! I love Cameron to death and he's not trying to cause any drama. He's just upset over his break up and thinks that since Lindsay is so close to Marissa that he'll feel better if he was with her.**

**In the next chapter: If you think everything's peachy keen with Damian and Lindsay you're wrong, because they'll be hitting a few bumps in the road, one being Lindsay's slightly over protective brother. Marissa will have to deal with her problem with the help of one of glee club's special guests. Samuel will come back in the picture and will Marissa decided if he's better for her than Cameron? Lindsay will have to deal with Cameron's feelings for her and how it's affecting her relationship with Damian. Quinn and Puck start to realize the hardships of being 19 year old parents, and Damian will finally meet Lindsay's so called 'perfect' family.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME SONGS/ IDEAS/ CHARACTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE! :D**


	5. Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

_**Be Your Teenage Dream, a Damsay Story**_

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Previously:

Lindsay and Damian became McKinley's new power couple which made Emily and Bryce really jealous. Marissa cheated on Cameron which is what caused him to break up with her and kiss her best friend-Lindsay. He and Damian got into a huge fight which ended the bromance known as Dameron. Mr. Schue was really disappointed in everybody's attitude so gave them an assignment-Individuality. Quinn and Puck introduced Beth to her half-sister Rachel Berry and now must figure how they're going to be teenage parents.

Chapter Four

Marissa was gasping for air as she kneeled in front of the toilet in one of the school's bathrooms, emptying her lunch. She was really getting tired of doing this, but she just kept seeing herself as ugly in the mirror and she hated it.

She got up, brushed off her skirt, and opened the door, jumping back when she saw a blonde girl leaning against the wall with a sad smile on her face.

"W-who are you?" Marissa stammered, having thought she was alone. The girl pushed off the wall and walked over.

"I know what you're doing to yourself and trust me-_I've been there._ It's not worth it." She said softly. Marissa averted her gaze and walked to the sink, turning on the faucet and scrubbing her hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are!"

"I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm here to help."

* * *

><p>Cameron had no idea what to do. He had realized he was still in love with Lindsay, but in the process he had lost her, Damian, and Marissa and he didn't know if it was worth it. He had seen the way Lindsay and Damian looked at each other and when they did, Cameron knew it was more than puppy love.<p>

His head snapped up when Marissa walked in the choir room, her hand grasped in Samuel. He felt the jealousy course through his body and was surprised because he had thought he didn't have feelings for Marissa anymore. Apparently he still did.

Marissa avoided everybody's stares and sat down next to Samuel, who had 'conveniently' given her the seat next to Cameron. She avoided his confused stare, because even though she was so angry at him for kissing Lindsay, she still didn't want to hurt him.

Mr. Schuester walked in and placed his briefcase on the piano with a smile. "Alright you guys, does anybody have a song yet?"

"Before you start Mr. Schue, I believe you have some people to introduce!"

Everybody turned and saw a group of teenagers, maybe 19, standing there with wide smiles on their faces. Mr. Schue let out a loud laugh as he walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" Mr. Schue said. They looked at each other happily before shrugging.

"We were too excited to wait!" a petite brunette answered.

"Well, let me introduce you." He said as he turned towards the glee club. "You guys, these are the original New Directions. I've asked them to come because this year they're going to get the lovely task of guiding you through competitions and generally high school. They've been through so much and now they're here to help you."

The glee club smiled at the 12 and nodded. "Now when I call your name I'll tell you who you've been paired with."

"Mr. Schue? Can I switch with Rachel? I met that girl Marissa earlier and she really needs my help." Quinn whispered softly. Mr. Schue looked at Marissa then back to Quinn and nodded with a smile.

"Of course I can change you. I'll give Lindsay to Rachel; they're a lot like each other anyway. God knows I'll regret it later though."

* * *

><p>"So now that we're settled, does anybody have a song choice for this week?" Mr. Schue asked.<p>

"I do, Mr. Schue!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Alright Lindsay you can go first." Mr. Schuester replied, shaking his head at how alike Lindsay and Rachel were.

Lindsay whispered the song to Brad who smiled and nodded, knowing it well. Rachel gave Lindsay a reassuring grin and thumbs up as the music began.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same  
>I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep  
>It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap<br>_

Lindsay was incredibly nervous to say the least, but as she saw the shocked faces of the others she slowly began to gain more confidence in her voice. They only heard her sing a solo once, but even then her voice was cracking because she had been crying. With this song her voice sounded rich and full and all the high notes showed that she was an amazing singer.

_It's time to try defying gravity  
>I think I'll try defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<em>

I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change, but 'til I try, I'll never know<br>Too long I've been afraid of...  
>Losing love, I guess I've lost<br>well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost

Rachel shook her head in shock as she heard Lindsay's voice -which could easily rival her own. She was incredible and Rachel pushed the jealous feelings aside, knowing that if she coached Lindsay New Directions would be _unstoppable_.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<em>

I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down<br>Bring me down  
>Ohhh...<p>

As Lindsay hit thefinal high note everybody stood up and began cheering loudly. They knew she was good, but they never knew she was _that good_. She blushed and walked back to her seat where Damian hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing." He murmured. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Lindsay, I think that may be our solo for Sectionals." Mr. Schue said as he smiled warmly at her. She looked at Rachel who patted her hand supportively and smiled.

"Alright, moving on…"

* * *

><p>As Marissa and Samuel walked out of the choir room Marissa saw Cameron watching them sadly. She bit her lip and turned to Samuel, giving him a slight smile.<p>

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I have to do something first." She told him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Sure, babe." He said, quickly kissing her and walking out. She cringed when he called her babe-she hated being called that. Cameron always called her Mars and it always seemed perfect coming from him.

She walked up to Cameron with a nervous smile which he didn't return. He avoided her gaze, busying himself with putting his books away. "Cam?" she asked softly.

"So you're with Samuel?" he asked simply. She closed her eyes and nodded. He looked at her and attempted to smile.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy." He said kindly, but Marissa could tell it was forced.

"No you're not Cam. I can tell." Marissa sighed. He looked away and shrugged.

"I just want you to be happy. I was a total idiot to kiss Lindsay because I ended up losing all three of you even when I knew she would never pick me. I was just really hurt over what happened with us and I guess I just thought that Lindsay still liked me."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you that way, Cam." Marissa said sadly. He smiled half-heartedly and shrugged again as he picked up his backpack.

"I guess we just weren't meant to be. See you around, Mars." He said. She got that warm tingly feeling that she always got whenever he called her that, and that's when she realized that she still loved him.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry ran her hand over the piano in the auditorium, smiling at the memories that began coming back to her. It was all so sad to think it was all over, but the one thing that made her even more depressed was the fact that once she moved to New York she lost the only thing that mattered to her.<p>

She began plinking a few keys to the familiar song that she knew so well, and tears came to her eyes as she remembered how happy she was-how they all where.

_Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours_

Her head snapped up when she heard a voice sing along with her.

_Faithfully_

She stood up quickly and the person's eyes raked over her new and improved self. Plaid skirts and animal sweaters were traded for tight jeans and stilettos, and her childlike bangs were grown out and fell gracefully over her forehead. She looked amazing.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I knew you were back from New York, but you avoided me during glee. I needed to see you, Rach." Finn murmured as he walked onstage and towards the girl. "I miss you."

Rachel bit her lip and looked away. "That's surprising. You told me when I left that you didn't love me as much as you thought and that I should leave and never come back."

"Rach, I didn't mean that. I knew that if I told you how I really felt you would feel terrible about leaving and I didn't want that. You're amazing and you deserve to be in New York where you belong."

"New York can wait. You thought making me believe that you didn't love me would be better? Finn, I would feel better knowing you missed me than knowing you don't love me at all!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I still love you, Rachel." He sighed. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Just kiss me, Finn." She ordered. He smiled at the familiar tone and walked forward, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"Marissa? Can I talk to you?"<p>

Marissa looked up from her homework and nodded as Quinn sat down next to her on one of the chairs. Marissa tried to focus on anything else in the library besides Quinn's piercing gaze.

"As your mentor, I need to tell you something about myself." Quinn said, taking a deep breath. "When I was a sophomore in high school I was the most popular girl in school. I was captain of the Cheerios, I was dating the quarterback Finn Hudson, and I was president of the celibacy club. I was beautiful and thin and everybody parted like the Red Sea when I walked down the hall. Finn joined glee club and I could tell he was falling in love with Rachel Berry because she was so much nicer and more talented then I was. So one night I got drunk and I had sex with Puck, Finn's best friend. I completely ignored him after it and went back to Finn, but the guilt was overwhelming. I was no longer the perfect celibate Catholic girl. I had cheated on my boyfriend and lost my virginity before marriage which I thought was the biggest mistake I ever made. I felt like I was losing Finn to glee club and Rachel so to distract myself I enlisted myself at Ms. Sylvester's spy and joined glee club to keep an eye on Finn."

Marissa nodded as she listened to Quinn's story with sympathy. She felt terrible for Quinn, knowing how hard it is to keep a huge secret like that.

"Then about two months later Coach Sylvester was riding on me about gaining weight, so on a whim I took a pregnancy test. Turns out I was pregnant with Puck's baby. I convinced Finn it was his with some stupid thing about hot tubs making sperm swim faster and he believed it. I kept it a secret for about a month or two until the school blogger found out and posted it on his blog. I was kicked off the Cheerios and I was no longer the It girl. I eventually ended up realizing that glee was all I had and the members were the only ones who were really there for me. Finn and I told my parents which caused my father to kick me out." Quinn said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Marissa patted her hand and Quinn smiled sadly at her.

"Things were going great with Finn until Puck let it slip to Mercedes that he was the father. Mercedes then told Kurt, who told Artie, who told Tina, who told Brittany and Santana. Rachel eventually figured it out and, since she was so in love with Finn, ended up telling him everything. He broke up with me and kicked me out which forced me to live with Puck. I acted so stupid with him. I was hopelessly in love with him and he tried so hard to be a good father but I just pushed him away. I was so scared that when Mercedes offered to let me stay with her I immediately agreed. The night of Regionals I gave birth to my daughter-Beth. She was so beautiful, and I knew Puck wanted to keep her and I wanted to keep her so, so bad. My mother even offered to help, but I was selfish. I wanted more time as a teenager and I wanted to be able to date a guy without having to worry about a baby. So I gave her up."

Marissa sat in silence as she listened to Quinn. She had a feeling that Quinn had never really let any of this out, and she was happy that she had her for. They could help each other.

"That summer I told Puck I needed time to think about our relationship. I told him that we could start fresh when school began again and see where it went from there. He was so happy that we could start over without anybody judging us and I was too, but then I became captain of the Cheerios again and Puck got busted for stealing an ATM and everything changed. I began to develop feelings for the new guy Sam Evans and we started dating when Puck was sent to juvie. This whole big thing happened in junior year when I cheated on Sam with Finn and everything spiraled out of control. Last year I just focused on myself-no boys, no Cheerios, no popularity-just myself. Everything was going fine until Puck told me that he had been secretly visiting Beth and the woman who adopted her, Shelby. She told Puck that we deserved to have Beth back and she wanted to travel and be on her own so she gave Beth back to us."

Marissa was so surprised because Quinn seemed so normal. She never thought any of this would happen to a girl like her. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I thought your life was so…"

"Perfect?" Quinn asked with a bitter smile. "I thought so too. But now I kissed Puck and I don't know if I want to give our relationship another try. This is why I'm warning you-go get Cameron."

"What are you talking about?" Marissa asked in surprise. Quinn patted Marissa's hand and smiled.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. Don't waste high school thinking that you two shouldn't be together when you're really in love. Puck and I did that, and look where we are now."

"I'll…I'll think about it." Marissa said softly. Quinn smiled and stood up.

"That's all I'm asking." She said and walked out.

* * *

><p>Later that day Quinn was frantically trying to keep Beth busy while studying for one of her classes. She had no idea where Puck had disappeared to and the test she had the next day was extremely important. If she didn't pass it she'd have to redo the class.<p>

"Beth, please just give mommy a few moments." Quinn pleaded, trying not to burst into tears. All the emotions from high school had been brought up today when she talked to Marissa and she was having a hard time pushing them aside and focusing on Beth. Beth kept on wailing, her faced red, and began kicking her feet. Quinn picked her up and attempted to calm her down by rocking her, but that plan failed. She was relieved when the door opened and Puck walked in with Rachel and Finn.

"Puck, please take her. She's been crying all afternoon and I have no idea what to do." Quinn said, on the verge of tears.

Rachel put her hand on Puck's arm and smiled."Noah, Finn and I will take Beth. Go talk to Quinn." She told him softly. Puck nodded and Rachel took Beth from Quinn and lead Finn down the hall."

Hey, you okay?" Puck asked and walked over to her. She wiped her eyes and nodded unconvincingly."I'm fine." She murmured. Puck rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"I know you, Q. What's going on?"

She sighed and leaned against the counter top. "I was talking with that girl Marissa today and I told her since I was her mentor I should tell her everything that happened to me these past few years. It just brought up a lot of emotions and it made me realize that I acted so stupid. I never told you this, but my mother offered to help me with the baby if I kept her and we could've been happy Puck, but I was so stupid. So, so, stupid."

Puck looked at her sadly and walked up to her, rubbing her arm. "Quinn, it's okay. We have Beth now and everything-"

"Please don't say everything will be okay. I don't deserve your forgiveness Puck! I treated you like crap for three years and I didn't let you have a say in your own daughter's life. How is that okay?" Quinn asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Everything will be okay because I'm in love with you. Just knowing that you're here with me makes me think everything will be okay." Puck said softly. "Christ, fatherhood is turning me into a chick. I knew all those hours of watching Sesame Street would take its toll."

Quinn laughed through her tears and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck and kissing him. She knew he was right. Just being together would make everything okay, and that's all she needed to know right now.

* * *

><p>Lindsay was throwing her books in her locker when Samuel walked up to her with a determined look on his face. She glanced at him curiously as she shut her locker.<p>

"Hey Sam, what's up?" she asked him.

"I need your help." Samuel said in a hushed tone. "I realized I'm not into Marissa anymore and I don't want to sound like a total douche, but I like somebody else. It's obvious she still likes Cameron."

Lindsay squealed excitedly and began jumping up and down. "Really? Samuel that's great!"

"We need to find some way for them to get back together. I don't want to hurt Marissa." Samuel sighed sadly. Lindsay smiled happily and patted his arm.

"Don't worry about anything; I know just what to do. They'll be back together by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

With that Lindsay got a devious grin on her face as she ran down the hall in search of Damian

* * *

><p>Damian looked around in confusion as he heard somebody calling his name. He shook his head when he saw Lindsay running down the hallway, shoving people out of her way. She stopped in front of him and smiled happily.<p>

"Samuel wants my help to get Cameron and Marissa back together!" Lindsay squealed.

"Really? That's great!" Damian said with a smile. Finally he could put all of the nonsense with Cameron and Lindsay behind them and-

"But I need you permission on something." Lindsay said, suddenly nervous. "I need to kiss Cameron to show him that there's nothing going on between us."

Damian's expression hardened and he clenched his fists, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's just to get them back together?"

Lindsay nodded quickly. "Of course. Cameron's like my older brother." She said, cringing as she remembered the kiss. Sure, it used to be great when they were going out, but it was different now. Damian sighed but smiled.

"Fine, I trust you." He told her. She squealed and threw her arms around him.

"This is going to be worth it Damian. I promise." She told him. "You can even make sure he stays in line." Damian rolled his eyes and took her hand as they began walking down the hall.

"I don't think we'll have a problem with that. Cameron's an eternal Christian."

* * *

><p>"Cameron!"<p>

Cameron turned around and saw Lindsay storming down the hall towards him, a determined expression on her face. He looked at her curiously as she stopped in front of him.

"What's the matt-"

He was cut off when she yanked the front of his shirt down and crushed her lips to his forcefully. He froze, confused as to why she was doing this and also confused why he didn't feel a spark. She pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"You and I both know that we didn't feel anything." She told him. He sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I guess I just hoped that there would be somebody for me after Marissa and I broke up." He said sadly. She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly.

"I have a plan, Cameron. Damian you can come out now!" she called. Cameron paled as Damian walked around the corner, not knowing if he allowed Lindsay to kiss Cameron. Damian laughed when he saw Cameron's face.

"Calm down, Cam. I knew all about it." He said as he patted Cam's back. "We're okay."

Cameron nodded and smiled before turning back to Lindsay. "So what plan are you talking about?"

"Samuel came to me today and told me that he knows you and Marissa are better together so he asked for my help to get you two back together" Lindsay said with a smile. Cameron's smile dropped as he looked at the floor and shook his head.

"She'll never pick me over Samuel. Let's face it, I'm a nerd. She's beautiful." He said quietly. Lindsay scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Cameron, she's in love with you. Do you think I would be doing this if she wasn't? She looks at you the same way I look at Damian." She smiled, leaning into Damian's side as he kissed the top of her head.

"Alright." Cameron sighed. "What should I do?"

* * *

><p>The next day when Lindsay saw Marissa walking through the parking lot she squealed and pulled out her phone, sending a text to Hannah.<p>

_She's in the parking lot! Tell Cam he's ready 2 go (:_

_Lindsay x_

Hannah read the text and smiled, turning to Damian. "Tell Cameron she's on her way."

"Cam, she's coming! You ready?" Damian called. Cameron looked up and smiled excitedly, giving him a nod.

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

"Alright people, move aside! Lindsay Pearce coming through!"

"Linds, where are you tak-"

"Just shut up!"

Lindsay pushed through the throng of people while dragging a confused Marissa by the wrist. "Stay." She ordered before running over to Damian. Marissa shook her head in confusion as she waited for something to happen. Then Cameron's voice floated over the crowd and she gasped.

"This song is dedicated to Marissa von Bleicken-my best friend, my support, and the girl I'm in love with."

Marissa put her hand over her mouth in shock and glanced at Lindsay and Hannah. They smiled sheepishly at her, knowing they had been caught.

_If love is a feeling then I don't want it  
>you'll take it and make it into more<br>but if you want something that really means something  
>I'll show you what love is really for<br>_

Marissa began shoving her way to the front in order to get a better look. She stopped when she could see Cameron standing on the steps with his guitar, a microphone, and a smile on his face. His hair was a mess and his 'nerd' glasses were present, but she thought he looked adorable. She was in love with him-quirkiness and all.

_And if you want me to say  
>you don't have to change<br>I've been waiting patiently  
>Well love can wait for me<br>Love can wait for me_

When Lindsay and Hannah saw Marissa smiling they squealed excitedly, hugging each other. Marissa was totally hooked on Cameron and they knew they would be back together in no time.

_Well you don't know where love is_  
><em>my heart is losing all its faith<em>  
><em>But there's this sound in my head<em>  
><em>It's just saying<em>  
><em>won't you wait for me<em>  
><em>Will you wait for me<em>

Cameron was so relieved when he saw Marissa's happy face, because if she rejected him he had no idea what he would do. She was smiling and singing along and looking happier than he had ever seen her.

_And if you want me to say_  
><em>you don't have to change<em>  
><em>I've been waiting patiently<em>  
><em>well love can wait for me<em>  
><em>Love can wait for me<em>

"So Marissa, will you take me back?" he asked, nervously bouncing on his heels. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Of course." She told him and leaned in to press her lips against his. Hannah 'awwed' and Lindsay fist bumped Damian before throwing her arms around him.

"I love you, Cam." Marissa said with a smile.

"I love you too, Mars."

* * *

><p>"Whoa. There are a lot of people out there." Marissa said nervously as she peeked out of the curtain. They were only a few minutes away from singing 'Firework' for the assembly and since it was their first big performance, everybody was nervous.<p>

"I know. What if I fall or something?" Lindsay asked with a scared expression. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, if Damian and Cameron can manage to dance without falling I think you guys will do fine." She said. Damian and Cameron smiled in agreement before they realized what she said.

"Hey!" they protested. Lindsay laughed, wrapping her arms around Damian's waist. "I still like you even though you dance…well I don't really know what you dance like." She teased. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Alright you guys take your places! It's show time." Mr. Schue called. Lindsay took a deep breath and took her place, giving Damian a small smile.

"To end our homecoming rally, please welcome the New Directions singing 'Firework'!"

The kids in the stands began cheering because glee club's status had gone up slightly higher in the past few years. Lindsay gave Marissa a reassuring smile as the curtain rose.

_Marissa: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again?_  
><em>Samuel: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>  
><em>McKynleigh: Do you ever feel already buried deep? 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Damian: Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'cause there's a spark in you<em>

_Hannah: You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Cameron: Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>  
><em>Lindsay: 'Cause baby you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Alex: Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" as you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Ellis: Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst_  
><em>Matheus: Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_Emily: Boom, boom, boom even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Bryce: It's always been inside of you, you, you and now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_All: 'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Marissa: Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Cameron: Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em>Lindsay: Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>Damian: You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

_All: Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

* * *

><p>After celebrating their amazing performance, New Directions went off in their separate groups. Marissa was about to leave with Cameron when she stopped and faced him, suddenly remembering something.<p>

"I'll meet you outside. I have to thank Samuel." She said with a smile. He looked at her warily, confused as why she would want to talk to the guy who broke them up.

"Why?" he asked nervously.

"He's the one who convinced Lindsay to get us back together. How could I not thank him?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him. "I'll be back in five minutes."

She walked backstage and looked around curiously when she heard not only Samuel's voice, but the laughter of another girl. She tip toed slowly around the corner and gasped softly when she saw what was going on.

McKynleigh was leaning against the wall with Samuel standing in front of her, one arm above her head to brace him. He said something which caused her to laugh before he ducked his head down to kiss her. Marissa covered her mouth to stop a squeal from slipping out and she stepped back, turning on her heel and running out.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she made her way back to Cameron who was talking with Lindsay and Damian.

"What's the matter, Mars?" Cameron asked her concernedly.

"I just saw Samuel kissing McKynleigh!" Marissa squealed happily. Lindsay's jaw dropped and she gasped.

"She's the girl he's in love with! She's the reason he wanted to get you and Cameron back together!"

* * *

><p><em>Song Credits~<em>

_Defying Gravity-Wicked_

_Faithfully-Journey_

_Love Can Wait-original song by Cameron Mitchell_

_Firework-Katy Perry_

**A/N-Before I even begin to talk about this chapter, I want to thank all of you for your kind and helpful reviews! Getting a review like the ones you guys give me just makes my day because I know there are probably better writers out there, but you guys take the time to read my story. So thank you! And one more REALLY important thing….DAMERON'S BACK TOGETHER! **

**So…wow. This was a long and intense chapter and it took me longer to write than the others. This chapter shows the beginning of Marissa's struggle with anorexia and Quinn's emotional struggle with the mistakes she's made. They'll be spending a lot more time together and helping each other through their struggles because they both have a lot in common. Cameron realized that he doesn't have feelings for Lindsay and that he really does belong with Marissa. Damian and Lindsay are very content with their relationship but in a few chapters they'll begin to open up more to each other and face a few problems. Quinn and Puck are on a slow road to recovery and are trying to balance school, glee, and Beth between the two of them. Finn and Rachel aren't necessarily back together, but they'll get there! And of course the ending was a jaw dropper-Samuel and McKynleigh! I think they look adorable together and did anybody but me notice that McKynleigh was the first person Samuel hugged when they came back in Glee-ality? **

**In the next chapter Marissa and Lindsay will do some snooping on Samuel and McKynleigh while enlisting the help of Damian, Cameron, and the rest of the glee club. Finn and Rachel will address the problems in their relationship and decide whether they're worth another shot. Rachel will get a special visitor that not only threatens her relationship with Finn, but it could also threaten the glee club. Cameron and Marissa finally tell their parents about their relationship as do Damian and Lindsay. But the best part is their new assignment-Theatricality! **

**Thank you everybody so much for reading and I hope you'll leave a review! Xo**

**Pair's list-Mentors/Mentees**

**Lindsay Pearce-Rachel Berry**

**Damian McGinty-Finn Hudson**

**Marissa von Bleicken-Quinn Fabray**

**Cameron Mitchell-Noah Puckerman (I know this may seem weird, but Puck will have a huge influence on Cameron in later chapters!)**

**Hannah McIalwain-Tina Cohen-Chang**

**Bryce Johnson-Mike Chang**

**Emily Lopez-Santana Lopez (her sister)**

**Ellis Wylie-Brittany Pierce**

**Alex Newell-Kurt Hummel**

**Matheus Fernandez-Artie Abrams**

**McKynleigh Abraham-Mercedes Jones**

**Samuel Larsen-Sam Evans**


	6. Chapter Five

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

_**Be Your Teenage Dream, a Damsay Story**_

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Previously:

Samuel realized he was in love with somebody else and enlisted Lindsay to help get Cameron and Marissa back together. Cameron admitted that Marissa was the one for him and with some convincing from Damian and Lindsay sang a song for her in front of the whole school. Marissa eagerly took him back and now Camissa is back together-yay! Marissa is dealing with her anorexia with the help of Quinn Fabray, who's having some troubles of her own. Lindsay and Damian continue to grow closer and closer and are really happy with each other. Rachel decided that New York could wait and came back to Lima with the other 11 to help Mr. Schue with the new glee club. Finn and Rachel kissed and there could be some Finchel love in the air. The glee club sang Firework at the school assembly and totally killed it. Marissa, Lindsay, Cameron, and Damian found out that McKynleigh and Samuel are secretly dating-jaw dropping!

Chapter Five

"_What's the matter, Mars?" Cameron asked her concernedly. _

"_I just saw Samuel kissing McKynleigh!" Marissa squealed happily. Lindsay's jaw dropped and she gasped._

"_She's the girl he's in love with! She's the reason he wanted to get you and Cameron back together!"_

* * *

><p>Samuel tried not to break under the pressure of the not so discreet stares his fellow glee club members were giving him. They kept glancing at him and McKynleigh and he began to slightly panic-did they know? He shot a nervous glance at McKynleigh who looked right back at him with the same look. They quickly looked away when everybody turned to see who we was looking at. They sighed in relief when Mr. Schuester walked in with an excited smile on his face.<p>

"Guys, for this week's assignment I have one word-Theatricality."

The girls (and Alex) erupted in squeals of joy and excitement while the boys groaned. They knew if they dressed in costumes and guy liner that they'd be tormented even more. The popular ones were safe, but the unpopular? Not so much.

"C'mon boys this'll be fun!" Mr. Schuester encouraged.

"Maybe for the girls it is, but we'll get ridiculed if we walk around wearing eyeliner and Lady Gaga outfits." Bryce said.

"Yeah Mr. Schue, I already get tormented enough. I don't need to do something that's actually going to give them a reason." Cameron grumbled. Marissa rubbed his arm reassuringly and smiled sadly.

Mr. Schuester nodded in agreement and gave them a smile. "I know exactly what we can do. Instead of going Gaga, how about this year for Theatricality we go a little rock and roll?"

All 12 smiled and nodded in agreement, but the boys sighed in relief now knowing that they wouldn't have to dress in champagne bubbles or shower curtains.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked up from her spot on the porch and put down her book when she saw the headlights from Finn's truck. She stood up and smoothed down the front of her dressed, slipped on her heels, and walked down the steps.<p>

"Hey." She said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk-about us." He said, stepping closer to her. She gulped and her hands trembled at the proximity.

"Uh, sure that's fine. My dads aren't home so we can go up to my room." She said, smiling nervously. She was nervous? Rachel Berry was never afraid of anything in her life, but for some reason he was the one person that terrified her.

"Rach, we're not in high school anymore. I don't think they'd mind." Finn chuckled. She rolled her eyes and grinned, pushing his shoulder and leading him upstairs.

Once in her room she plopped down on the bed and crossed her legs, not noticing Finn's eyes raking over her body. He thought she was beautiful in high school, but over the summer it was like she had turned into a woman overnight. She had curves to die for and beautiful tan skin and she actually had boobs. But if she was still a prude like she was in high school she would never let him touch them.

"So, what's up?" Rachel asked, breaking him out of his daydream.

"I…I really love you, Rachel. But I want you to be happy. And if New York is what makes you happy then I don't want to be the one stopping you." He said softly.

"Finn, nobody's stopping me from anything. It was my decision to come back. I realized when I got there that if New York is where I'm supposed to be I shouldn't be miserable, I should be having fun. So New York may be ready for me but I'm not ready for New York. I'm supposed to be here with you and our friends. I-"

"Before you even say anything else…" Finn said, cutting her off. "Do you still love me?"

"Finn, wh-"

"Just answer me. Do you still love me?" he asked hopefully. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do." She said. He smiled and walked over to her.

"That's all I needed to hear." He replied before cupping her face and crushing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>"So, did you hear Mr. Schuester's making the glee club do Theatricality this week?" Rachel asked Quinn the next day.<p>

"Is he really? That's so cool! We haven't done that assignment since I was pregnant with my little one." Quinn cooed, kissing Beth's forehead. Rachel smiled and sighed.

"I can't wait until Finn and I have a baby." Rachel sighed. Quinn's head shot up and Rachel gasped, clapping her head over her mouth.

"What?" Quinn shrieked excitedly. "You guys are back together? Wait, let me put Beth down for her nap and then we'll have girl talk."

Ten minutes later Quinn ran back into her bedroom and hopped on the bed next to Rachel, crossing her legs Indian style. "Tell me everything."

Rachel laughed and proceeded to tell her everything from the kiss in the auditorium to the night at her house. Quinn listened silently and patiently, only a small smile gracing her lips at certain parts.

"Rach, that's great!" Quinn squealed. Rachel laughed as Quinn stood up on the bed and pulled her up with her, jumping up and down. They were giggling and acting like they were back in high school.

"Finchel's back together!" Rachel sang. Quinn and Rachel threw their arms around each other as they continued jumping, and they were so loud they didn't even hear the door opening.

"Whoa. Dude we totally walked in on slumber party! I suggest a pillow fight."

Quinn and Rachel turned and rolled their eyes at Puck who had a dead serious look on his face. Finn looked like he agreed, but when he saw Rachel's glare he quickly looked away.

"What are you ladies up to? I don't think my baby mama should be doing too much. I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Puck said, grabbing Quinn legs and pulling her down. She rolled her eyes but giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh nothing Noah, just a little gossiping. Can't two girls talk without it being suspicious?" Rachel asked as she danced over to Finn and gave him a kiss. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning into his side. She couldn't believe it was possible to be so happy.

* * *

><p>Cameron tuned out Lindsay and Damian's talking and laughter as he looked over towards Marissa. She was looking down at her plate and moving her food around to make it look like she was eating when Cameron knew she wasn't. She looked up and blushed guiltily when she saw him looking at her and picked some food up with her fork.<p>

"Don't even bother, Mars. I know you're just going to throw it up later." He muttered. She sighed and put down her fork, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Can we talk?" she asked. Cameron nodded and they excused themselves before walking out into the quiet hallway.

"Why are you doing this to yourself again, Marissa? You're beautiful." He said softly. She bit her lip and looked away, crossing her arms and taking a step away.

"You're doing it again." He said sadly.

"Doing what?" she asked curiously. He tilted her face up to look at him.

"You're pulling away from me." He said. "I love you, Marissa. I want to help you get through this and help you get healthy."

"Cam, I already have Quinn Fabray on my back. I don't need you scolding me either." Marissa snapped. Cam stepped back with a hurt expression, as though she had slapped him.

"Is it so much for me to want you to be healthy? Or see how beautiful you are?" he whispered. She groaned and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Cam." She sighed. "I'm just…I'm really scared."

"I know you are. That's why I'm here for you." He said softly. Her eyes watered as he wrapped his arms around and she sighed in content, curling into his body. She felt so bad for pushing him away all the time because he was always there for her. What was the last thing she had done for him? She couldn't think of anything.

"Aw Damian, look at them. Why don't you ever hug me like that?" Lindsay teased softly as her and Damian spied on their friends. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because I can top that." He said before dipping her and planting a kiss on her.

* * *

><p>When the girls walked into glee club the next day, everybody's jaws dropped. The boys only needed to see the tight leather and stilettos and they were hooked.<p>

When Lindsay walked over in her tight red pants and crossed one stiletto boot clad foot over another, Damian couldn't help but stare at her. He was so used to seeing her looking innocent in her cheerleader uniform, but now seeing her in dark eyeliner, tight clothes, and shoes that made her legs look endless, he definitely knew his girlfriend was gorgeous.

"Wow girls, you really got in character." Mr. Schuester chuckled, putting down his briefcase.

"It was Lindsay's idea." Marissa said proudly, running her fingers through her crimped hair.

"Well good job girls. Now I don't want to overwhelm you guys, but you know Sectionals is two weeks away and we still need to figure out a set list. Any ideas?"

The room was silent and Mr. Schue sighed, rubbing his jaw. "How about we hold auditions? You can either audition for a duet or a solo, and I'll pick whoever I see fit."

The glee club nodded and smiled, especially Emily. She was _way_ ahead of him.

"Oh, shoot. Ouch! Marissa, why do we have to do this now? I'm in heels!" Lindsay hissed as she scaled the large tree. Marissa hushed her as she pulled up her binoculars to get a closer look.

"See, there they are! They're totally making out!" Marissa squealed. Lindsay grabbed the binoculars and gasped when she saw McKynleigh and Samuel getting hot and heavy in her bedroom.

"Whoa, look at that-okay, ew. Who knew Little Miss Student Body President had it in her?" Lindsay mocked. Marissa rolled her eyes, knowing the grudge that Lindsay held against McKynleigh. Lindsay was so close to being student body president until McKynleigh spread a nasty rumor about Lindsay and Cameron.

"Holy crap that boy can-Jesus Mars, how were you able to dump him?" Lindsay giggled, fanning her face. Marissa rolled her eyes and shoved Lindsay's shoulder.

"Please, you may think Cameron's a perfect little Jesus boy on the outside. But when we're alone…God he does this thing-"

"Ew! Ew! Marissa PLEASE don't finish that sentence." Lindsay shuddered. "Whatever feelings I had for Cameron completely vanished when we broke up. That's just gross!"

"Well Samuel used to have a thing for you in freshman year. How can Damian top him?" Marissa teased.

"Well I won't get into details, but just the way he's so sweet and gentle with me is enough. He doesn't need to have a talent…even though he does."

Marissa giggled as Lindsay's face turned red just thinking about it. "Shut up!" Lindsay whined.

Marissa smirked as she looked back towards the window and furrowed her brow in confusion when she saw nobody in the room.

"Uh, Mars." Lindsay said nervously.

"Not now Linds, I'm trying to-"

"But Mars, we really-"

"Lindsay, shut up! You planned this whole thing now we're going to finish it!" Marissa scowled.

"Looking for somebody?" a voice whispered. Marissa yelped and turned around, groaning when she saw Samuel sitting on the branch next to her.

"You want to tell me what you and Captain Obvious are doing here?" Samuel asked with a smirk.

"Uh, just shooting the breeze!" Lindsay said nervously. "You know, looking for stars and stuff."

Marissa gave Lindsay an incredulous look. "Really, Linds? Looking for stars in broad daylight?"

"You know I crack under pressure!" Lindsay snapped. "Fine, Sam. We found out about you and McKynleigh. I don't get why you don't tell anybody because the glee club already knows."

"She doesn't want her dad to find out." Samuel grumbled. Lindsay rolled her eyes and began muttering angrily as she gracefully jumped off the branch and next to Samuel.

"Of course she doesn't want Figgins to know. That's the only reason she's school president." Lindsay scowled.

"Linds! Mars! Let's go! Damian and Cameron are getting antsy!" Hannah called from the car. "Oh…hey Sam!"

Samuel chuckled and gave Hannah a wave before looking at the two girls. "Just please don't tell anybody else. She'll break up with me if word gets around."

"Don't worry Samuel. I control all the gossip that goes on at McKinley; you have nothing to worry about." Lindsay said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go _distract_ my boyfriend." She giggled and skipped off to the car.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, babe! I'll keep you occupied!" she called. Marissa rolled her eyes and laughed as she turned back to Samuel.

"You've got my word, Sam." Marissa said. "I can't betray you like that after what you did for me and Cameron. It means a lot to me."

"No problem. You love him more than you loved me." Samuel said. Marissa attempted to protest but he held up his hands and smiled. "It's okay. I have Miki now and that's all I care about."

"Thanks, Sam." Marissa said softly. She hugged him before walking back over to the car and sliding in next to Cameron.

"Everything okay?" he asked her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

"Everything's great." She replied.

"Awesome, so if Damian would just stop sucking Lindsay's face for two seconds we can go get our tacos in peace!" Hannah muttered as she started the car.

"Just drive, Han!" Lindsay called. "You'll get your damn tacos!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester walked into the auditorium the next day, noting that the girls were still wearing their Theatricality costumes, and made his way up to the front. "Alright you guys, who's up first?"<p>

Emily stood up and smiled smugly at Lindsay. "I'll go first, Mr. Schue. It'll just make your decision easier-nobody is going to be able to live up to my performance."

"Uh, alright Emily. Go ahead." Mr. Schue said uncomfortably. Emily sauntered up to the stage, winked at Bryce, and nodded at the band.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<br>_

Damian wasn't surprised when Emily looked at him with hatred and sadness in her eyes. She had made it clear she liked him much more than he liked her, but hedidn't feel guilty. She was the one who didn't want a relationship with him. They made it clear that they would only hook up when it was convenient. And by hook up he meant make out, he didn't even have a real commitment to her. She slept with dozens of other guys anyway.

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<br>_

Lindsay clenched her fists angrily as she watched Emily. She didn't mind that Emily had gone first, but when she began singing to Damian-that was crossing the line. She felt Damian unclench her fist and lace his fingers through hers which immediately made her relax. She smiled softly at him and leaned her head on his shoulder._  
><em>

_I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<br>_

Emily angrily watched the two of them because she knew that they were more than just a superficial couple. Although they probably hadn't told each other yet (they've been dating each other for less than a month) they loved each other. She knew it by the way they looked at each other. And she definitely was not in love with Damian, but she felt alone because yet another boy had left her.

_I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<em>

Emily sank to the floor on her knees, her expression angry and her breathing heavy. Everyone was silent for a moment before they began clapping awkwardly because they knew who the performance was about.

"Very good, Emily." Mr. Schue murmured. "Who wants to go next? Lindsay and Damian?"

"Oh, uh, Mr. Schue we don't have anything prepared." Lindsay stammered. "We weren't planning on auditioning."

Mr. Schue walked over to them and pulled them aside. "Can you guys just think of something off the top of your head? You guys are pretty much the leaders of the club and I think if you do it then they'll want to."

Lindsay looked at Damian who shrugged. "I'm okay with it."

"Awesome. You guys are up." Mr. Schuester said with a smile. Lindsay sighed and nodded as her and Damian made their way onstage. Damian smiled reassuringly at her as he told Brad a song he knew she had memorized in her brain.

_**Damian**__: Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Every day I love you more and more<br>__**Both**__: Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change, winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<em>

Lindsay smiled softly as her and Damian met at the center of the stage, his hand reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Rachel and Quinn let out soft sighs as they watched how adorable the two acted together.

_**Both**__: Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

Mr. Schuester was so glad he asked them to sing because this was _it._ He had to have Lindsay and Damian sing this at Sectionals. Their amazing chemistry and voices practically guaranteed a fourth win in a row and a ticket to Regionals.

_**Lindsay**__: Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you<br>_

Lindsay blushed when Damian spun her around and kissed her cheek, causing a collective 'aw' to come from the girls. Santana looked over to see if Emily was watching with the same happy expression she had and arched an eyebrow when she saw her sister glaring. Santana crossed her arms and rolled her eyes-her sister was not going to ruin this for those two. Santana thought they reminded her so much of Rachel and Finn, and she had gotten nothing out of trying to ruin their relationship. Why should history repeat itself?

_**Both**__: And there's no mountain too high  
>No river too wide<br>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
>Storm clouds may gather,<br>And stars may collide  
>But I love you (I love you)<br>Until the end of time(until the end of time)_

Rachel looked over at Finn with a smile as she felt a sense of déjà vu wash over her. It was so ironic that they each got paired with students that reminded them so much of themselves. Lindsay was the fresh, young star with an incredible voice. Damian was the star quarterback and the most popular guy in school. The only thing that differed was Lindsay's popularity which Rachel somewhat experienced as the glee club's status went up.

_**Both**__: Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day  
>Oh, come what may, come what may<br>_

_**Lindsay**__: I will love you, Oh I will love you  
>Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place<em>

_**Both**__: Come what may  
>Come what may<br>I will love you until my dying day_

The auditorium was silent before everybody stood up, clapping and cheering for the two. There was no doubt that this was the duet for Sectionals and everybody knew it.

Lindsay and Damian smiled as Mr. Schuester stood up. "Guys, congratulations. You're our duet for Sectionals!"

Lindsay squealed and threw her arms around Damian's neck. Their happiness was short lived though when Emily let out a growl and got up, storming out of the auditorium.

Mr. Schuester sighed and shook his head. "Santana, will you…"

"I'm on it, Mr. Schue." Santana said. "Emily, you get back here! I will go all Lima Heights on your ass and _occupado_ your face with my fist!" she shouted as she walked out.

* * *

><p>The next day Mr. Schuester posted the sheet of who would be singing what at Sectionals and all 12 students crowded around to see who was going to get it.<p>

_Sectionals Set List-_

_Duet: Lindsay Pearce and Damian McGinty- Come What May_

_Solo: Marissa von Bleicken- Cry_

Marissa gasped as she saw her name written and smile widely as Lindsay threw her arms around her. "Congratulations!"

"I can't believe Mr. Schue picked me." Marissa said in shock. She felt Cameron wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her forehead, causing her to blush. "Congratulations, Mars."

"Thanks." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"So freaking charming." Emily's bitter voice cut through the sweet moment. "You stole that solo from me von Bleicken."

"What are you talking about? It's not my fault that Mr. Schuester liked my song better." Marissa snapped.

"Just get over it, Lopez. You're always trying to bring people down and steal their boyfriends, and I'm damn tired of it." Lindsay growled. "Just get the hell over it!"

"Oh, I haven't gotten over Damian yet." Emily purred. "The things your boyfriend can do…"

That was it for Lindsay. "I know for a fact that you never had sex with Damian because he told me himself. He would never lie to me. And if you even lay a finger on my boyfriend I swear to God I will slap you so hard that you'll have whiplash for years." She growled. Emily glared at her and shoved her into the bank of lockers, the sound echoing throughout the hallway.

"You did not just do that!" Lindsay gasped.

"I think I just did, bitch." Emily smirked, pulling back her hand and slapping Lindsay across the face.

"That's enough!"

Damian pushed through the crowd that had formed with an angry look on his face. "If you ever go near my girlfriend again Emily, you'll regret it." He said menacingly. "Don't ever touch her like that again. Do you understand me?"

Emily swallowed nervously and nodded, turning around and running away like a lost puppy. Marissa scoffed and rolled her eyes at the angry girl. How could she put up such a big fight when she was so easily scared?

"Are you okay?" Damian asked Lindsay, gently touching the bruise that was beginning to form on the side of her face. Lindsay smiled slightly and nodded. "She doesn't pack that hard of a punch."

"Alright everybody, show's over! Nothing to see!" Cameron called. The crowd began to disperse and left the four standing in the hallway.

"Linds, you should go to the nurse. You smacked you head pretty hard." Cameron said as he noticed the slightly dazed look on her face.

"C'mon, I'll take you." Damian murmured. He wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and she sighed, leaning into him as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Lindsay smiled up at Damian from her spot on his lap as she watched him concentrate on the movie in front of them. Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste had excused them from practice so Damian could take Lindsay home, and since her parents wouldn't be home for a few hours they decided to watch Moulin Rouge. After all, they should be brushing up on their duet.<p>

She was so comfortable with his arms wrapped around her and the sound of him humming that her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Pearce made their way upstairs with their friends Mr. and Mrs. McGinty following behind them. They had heard from Lindsay that Damian was her duet partner and they would be practicing after school, so her parents invited Mr. and Mrs. McGinty over for dinner.<p>

Mrs. Pearce walked over to her daughter's room and gently opened the door, poking her head in and gasping softly at what she saw. "Oh my Goodness. Maggie, come look at this!"

Mrs. McGinty walked over and smiled when she saw Lindsay asleep and curled up on Damian's lap. Her face was resting in the crook of his neck and his arms were wrapped protectively around her as he slept. "It was only a matter of time!"

Mr. Pearce and Mr. McGinty chuckled as they saw their children and shook their heads. Their wives wishes had actually come true.

* * *

><p>Lindsay stirred a few minutes later and looked up, smiling tiredly when she saw Damian sleeping. She got up and stretched, running a hand through her bed head and yawned.<p>

"Damian, time to get up." She said softly. When he didn't respond she rolled her eyes and straddled him, leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he smirked when he saw her position.

"Well good morning to you too." He chuckled. She sat up and shoved his chest. "Shut up." She giggled, kissing his cheek and pulling him up.

They both quickly pulled on their shoes and made sure they didn't hold hands or walk to close to each other so their parents wouldn't know they were dating. They didn't want their parents to disapprove of something that had just begun.

They made their way down to the kitchen and smiled at their parents groggily. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. McGinty!" Lindsay chirped.

"Hello, dear." Mrs. McGinty said, sharing a knowing glance with Mrs. Pearce.

"What's going on?" Damian asked curiously. Mrs. Pearce just smiled and went over to her bag, pulling out her Blackberry, and passing it to Damian and Lindsay. On the screen was a picture of Damian and Lindsay curled up with each other asleep. Lindsay groaned and looked at her mother.

"Mom, we can explain-"

"What is there to explain? This is wonderful!" Mrs. Pearce said happily. Damian and Lindsay looked at each other in disbelief before Damian spoke.

"It is? We thought you would disapprove." He said softly. Mrs. McGinty rolled her eyes.

"Damo, we've been wishing you two would go out since you two met in seventh grade! This is incredible!" she told him. Damian and Lindsay smiled at each other and interlocked hands, relieved that they could finally stop hiding it.

"So tell me how it happened!" Mrs. Pearce squealed. Lindsay sighed but plopped into a chair next to Damian.

"Well…it all started the first week of school. Damian and I were just promoted to the leads of glee club and I was just asked to be head cheerleader and him quarterback. It seemed like everybody thought we should be together and we totally liked each other, but we thought the other didn't like us back." Lindsay started.

"Then Lindsay and Bryce hit a rocky patch in their relationship, and Lindsay got jealous when she saw me with another girl." Damian said and smiled as Lindsay blushed. "That was when she realized she needed to break up with Bryce."

"So after I broke up with him I sang a song to Damian in glee club, and he was speechless because he was surprised. I was mortified that he didn't say anything and we got into a fight which caused us not to speak to each other for a few days." Lindsay sighed. "That was why I was acting so different that week. I was so hurt that I was just angry with everybody."

"Then I had enough of Lindsay's anger and told her we needed to talk, so she invited me over. We apologized to each other and we began talking and singing a song that was an old memory and we just…kissed."

"And we've been together ever since." Lindsay giggled. "Damian's the perfect boyfriend."

The two mothers had dreamy smiles on their faces as they watched their children interact. They knew just by the look in their eyes that it was love. You could practically see the thoughts of wedding dresses and china patterns running through their heads.

* * *

><p>Cameron and Marissa were sitting on the porch swing outside of his house, curled up next to each other, when his mother's car pulled into the driveway. Marissa quickly scrambled to sit up but Cameron stopped her, giving her a smile.<p>

"I think it's time she knew we were together, Mars." He chuckled. "Don't worry. She loves you."

Marissa grinned and curled back up into his side as his mother walked up the porch steps. "Hi guys, I just-what's this?" Mrs. Mitchell asked with a slight grin.

"Mom, Marissa and I are dating." Cameron said confidently. Mrs. Mitchell rolled her eyes.

"Well finally! It's been long enough!" she laughed. "Just remember-the Lord is watching you. Don't do anything you wouldn't want him to see."

With that she walked into the house, causing Cameron to roll his eyes and Marissa to burst into laughter. "Now remember the next time you and I are making out Cameron, _God is watching you!_" Marissa giggled, clutching her sides as tears ran down her face.

"Sorry God." Cameron muttered as he launched forward and crushed his lips to Marissa's.

* * *

><p>The strobe lights cast a colorful glow across the stage the next day as the glee club took their spots. The fast beat began and Mr. Schue smiled happily as he saw how awesome their costumes and make up looked.<p>

_Alex: Whoa!_

_Damian: We're not gonna take it  
>No, we ain't gonna take it<em>

Lindsay tried not to giggle as she saw Damian in his guy liner in leather. The eyeliner she could live without but the leather…the leather could definitely stay. Damian turned around and winked at her, causing her to blush._  
><em>

_Marissa: We're not gonna take it anymore  
><em>

Cameron, although loving Marissa in leather, noticed how tiny and thin she looked. It worried him, but he tried to forget about it until the end of the song.

_Alex: We've got the right to choose and  
>There ain't no way we'll lose it<br>_

_McKynleigh: This is our life, this is our song_

Marissa didn't miss the flirty smile McKyneligh gave Samuel, who winked at her when he sang his part._  
><em>

_Samuel: We'll fight the powers that be just  
>Don't pick our destiny 'cause<br>_

_Ellis: You don't know us, you don't belong  
><em>

_All: We're not gonna take it  
>No, we ain't gonna take it<br>We're not gonna take it anymore  
><em>

_Matheus: Oh you're so condescending  
>Your gall is never ending<br>_

_Hannah: We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_

Everybody laughed when Hannah strutted out because she really did look like an awesome rock goddess. She owned the stage and her friends smiled proudly._  
><em>

_Cameron: Your life is trite and jaded  
>Boring and confiscated<br>_

Marissa almost melted when he sang, enjoying watching her boyfriend in tight clothes. She had never noticed this, but did Cameron have abs? Sweet Jesus….

_Emily: If that's your best, your best won't do  
><em>

_All: Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>_

_Samuel: We're right, yeah_

_Hannah: We're free, yeah  
><em>

_Cameron: We'll fight, yeah  
>You'll see, <em>

_Lindsay: Yeah we're not gonna take it_

Lindsay walked to the center of the stage, blowing Damian a kiss on the way. She belted out her line and even though it was only six words, she totally owned the stage._  
><em>

_All: No, we ain't gonna take it  
>We're not gonna take it anymore<br>_

_All: We're not gonna take it  
>No, we ain't gonna take it<br>We're not gonna take it anymore  
><em>

_All: We're not gonna take it  
>No, we ain't gonna take it<br>Oh, anymore!_

They dropped their heads and heard Mr. Schue and their mentors applauding them loudly. "Great job you guys! You totally rocked it!"

Marissa and Lindsay burst into giggles as they listened to their sweater vest wearing teacher telling them they 'rocked it'.

"This could be a great number for Regionals. But next week-Sectionals practice and Vulnerability!"

Marissa and Lindsay froze, looking at each other with pale faces. Oh no.

This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Credits-<strong>_

_**Emily: Grenade by Bruno Mars**_

_**Lindsay and Damian: Come What May from Moulin Rouge**_

_**Marissa: solo will be Cry by Alexx Calise**_

_**New Directions: We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister**_

**Author's note-I totally loved writing this chapter! Especially the Emily/Lindsay fight and the Lindsay/Marissa in a tree scene Hope you guys love it as much as I did when writing it!**

**Next chapter-Vulnerability! Some dark secrets will be revealed by the members and it will either bring them all closer or break them apart. Lindsay reveals something about herself to Damian that nobody, not even Marissa, knows and Marissa has to come to a decision about telling her friends of her anorexia. And as if the secrets weren't enough, tragedy strikes one of the glee club members that will cause a couple to either become stronger or break up for good. Rachel gets a special visitor-PLEASE VOTE ON MY PAGE WHO YOU WANT IT TO BE, that can not only threaten her relationship with Finn, but also the glee club. Quinn tells her mother about Beth and struggles to help Cameron with Marissa and her problem. Everybody begins preparing for Sectionals and let's just say Emily isn't extremely happy about it…**

**Until we meet again!**

**Xo MiniAlice618**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight, a Damsay Story

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Previously:

The whole glee club found out about Samuel and McKynleigh and he caught Lindsay and Marissa spying on them. He told them that her father (PRINCIPAL FIGGINS!) wouldn't approve so they promised not to tell anybody until they were ready. Rachel and Finn are back together and blissfully in love, as are Quinn and Puck. Cameron and Marissa are struggling to battle her anorexia along with the help of Quinn but haven't told their friends yet. Emily is angry at Lindsay for stealing Damian and Marissa stealing her solo which caused her and Lindsay to get into a fist fight-literally. Lindsay and Damian's parents found out about them as did Cameron's mother. The glee club sang '_We're Not Gonna Take' it_ and totally rocked it-according to Mr. Schuester.

Chapter Six

"So, I've been thinking a lot about what we should do for Vulnerability." Mr. Schuester said the next Monday in glee club. "And I think I have a really good idea. All of you have something about yourself that makes you vulnerable, so I thought we should make signs with your biggest insecurity on them and wear them for our group number-Mad World."

"That's a great idea, Mr. Schue!" Rachel chirped. "It's like when we did Born This Way!"

"Exactly, Rachel," Mr. Schuester chuckled. "So are you guys willing to talk about it?"

The glee clubbers shrugged and nodded, smiling at Mr. Schuester. "Why don't we start at the end of the row and work our way around. Matheus, how about you go first?"

"I guess I would pick small. It doesn't seem like a mean word, but when you're 4'9 it really cuts deep." Matheus said sadly.

"Hannah, how about you go next?"

"I guess just fat. It's just a really mean word." Hannah shrugged indifferently. She had gotten used to the word and thought she looked good the way she was, but it still hurt. Lindsay patted her friend's hand reassuringly.

"Alright, now you go next Samuel."

"Rejected, I think." Samuel said softly. "I dated a girl for a year and I thought she really loved me, but then she cheated on me before the school year started. I just feel if she had really given me a chance that we could've been happy."

"McKynleigh, how about your word?"

"Maybe confused, or black or white? My parents are an interracial couple, so sometimes it's just hard to deal with the jokes and the slurs."

"Alex?"

"Gay." Alex said simply.

"Ellis?"

"I guess…unpretty. I feel that boys only look at me as a child because I'm not pretty like Lindsay or Marissa or Emily." Ellis said as her normally deep voice went soft and sad.

"Bryce?"

"Probably stereotyped. I feel like so much is expected of me because I'm on the football team." Bryce said.

"Emily?"

"Used. I've been used by boys so much just because of my beauty." Emily said softly.

"Cameron?"

"Misunderstood." Cameron said automatically. "Nobody except my best friends really get who I am."

Marissa looked at Cameron sadly and took his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Damian?"

Damian pondered for a moment. "I suppose I would pick numb." Damian replied. "I feel like I'm never going to be able to love someone for the amount of time needed."

Lindsay took his hand and he smiled sadly at her. She wondered why he had never talked to her about this, but shrugged it off. She knew he would talk about it when he was ready.

"Marissa, how about you?"

Cameron looked at Marissa and smiled encouragingly. She cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "Flawed. I've gone through so many things in the past that I've never dealt with, and I feel like I should have."

"Finally Lindsay, how about you?"

Lindsay bit her lip and looked down. "Fake." She said quietly. "I've been going through so many things that make me feel so fake."

"Do you want to tell us why?" Mr. Schuester asked softly. She nodded and blinked back her tears.

"People say they can't see past my physical features and that I'm just a trophy. It makes me feel fake." She said, her voice wavering. Damian wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, rubbing the tops of her arms. The rest of the club just listened in shock because this was so unexpected. Lindsay seemed so…perfect.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Damian walked home in silence, Lindsay looking at the ground and Damian trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to push her to talk about it but he didn't want to be a bad boyfriend and let her suffer in silence.<p>

"Linds…do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. She looked up at him with a sad expression and shrugged.

"I guess." She whispered. "But can this wait until we get to your house? There's…there's a lot to it."

"Of course, Linds. You know I don't want to push you into talking about something you're not comfortable with." He told her. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know." She said quietly, taking his hand in hers.

~LxD~

Lindsay sat down on Damian's bed and crossed her legs Indian style as she watched Damian sit in the chair across from her. "Before we get into this, I understand if you want to break up with me after I tell you everything."

"Lindsay, just because you have a problem doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you." He told her. "I'd never break up with you."

She smiled softly at him before taking a deep breath. "There's something I never told you. Something I've never told anybody for that matter." She began. "During the summer before freshman year, I met a boy who was from Carmel. He was three or four years older than me and I liked him so much, but my parents told me he was too old for me. I ignored them and snuck out to see him anyway, not thinking of the things that could happen. I was fifteen and stupid and I didn't like the fact that I had to follow my parent's rules."

Damian already felt the nervousness creeping up on him because he didn't like where this story was going. He didn't like the scared and hurt look in Lindsay's eyes whenever she looked up at him and he didn't like the way her hands were trembling. How bad was her situation?

"He was so sweet and he treated me so kindly that I thought he was the one for me. But he started getting jealous when he saw the texts between me and you or me and Cameron he thought I was cheating on him with you guys. He began calling me a…slut, and a hooker who just liked to tease people into thinking that I liked them." She wiped a tear that slid down her cheek and watched Damian's expression darken as he heard what the boy had called her.

"We had a huge fight and he practically abused me mentally by calling me those names, but soon after we made up and everything was fine again." She said softly. "Until the hitting started."

"He hit you?" Damian growled angrily, standing up and sending the chair knocking back. Lindsay bit her lip and nodded, taking his hand.

"Just let me finish." She said quietly. He took a deep breath and nodded, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"He began hitting me and telling me I deserved it for leading him on and I began to believe him. I believed that I didn't deserve anybody especially somebody like him. So I just let him hit me and made up stupid excused to my parents, saying I hurt myself practicing for my Cheerios tryout or I slipped in the shower." She said guiltily. "But then one night my parents were with my brother looking at colleges and I was home alone."

Damian didn't like where the story was going, because he knew it was going to be bad when he saw the rapid pace of Lindsay's tears. He rubbed her back reassuringly and nodded encouragingly at her.

"I let him in and he was drunk, and he started hitting me and screaming at me. Nobody heard him because of the sound proof walls and I was trapped with him, unable to escape. Then…" she let out a sob. "He raped me."

Damian was frozen in shock before he let out a deep, shuddering breath and pulled Lindsay onto his lap, rocking her back and forth as she cried into his shirt. "It was so horrible, Damian!"

"I know it was." He whispered, stroking her hair as he blinked back his own tears. "I know."

* * *

><p>Marissa and Cameron were walking home from the library, enjoying the silence, when Cameron picked his head up. "Mars, why are you putting 'flawed' on your board?"<p>

Marissa looked up at him. "What do you mean? It just shows that I have flaws-"

"You have one flaw, Mars. Why didn't you tell them you're anorexic? They would have understood." Cameron said softly. She glared at the sidewalk and shook her head.

"No they wouldn't. I can't trust them with my secret. Jacob Ben Israel will have it all over his blog within ten minutes." She ground out.

"We might not all get along but I know for a fact they would never tell a secret as big as that. You can trust them." Cameron told her. "Quinn already knows and I know. Don't you think at least Lindsay and Damian deserve to know? They're our best friends."

"You know Cam, I have a lot of homework to catch up on." She said quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned around and walked briskly down the block, shaking her head guiltily when she heard Cameron's frustrated sigh. Nobody could know. She just wasn't ready.

* * *

><p>Puck parked the truck outside of the large Fabray house and looked over at his girlfriend, who was currently chewing on her lower lip nervously. "You okay, babe?"<p>

Her head snapped over and she grimaced but nodded. "Let's just get this over with." She sighed, not really in the mood to see both of her parents. Last year her father had shown up and begged her mother to take him back, with of course her mother did. He attempted to salvage his relationship with his daughter but Quinn wouldn't have it. She still couldn't forgive him.

"Do you want me to wait out here with Beth until you tell them?" Puck asked. She smiled and nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for doing this." She said softly. He gave her his trademark grin and shrugged.

"I'll do anything for my baby mama." He replied. She laughed and got out of the truck, making her way up the long drive and to the door. Before she even raised her fist to knock, the door swung open and revealed her father. He wore a grin on his face that Quinn couldn't help but return, no matter how angry she was at him.

"Quinnie. How are you?" he asked, giving her a hug. She patted his back swiftly and nodded at him.

"Fine. Where's mom? I need to talk to her." Quinn told him as she brushed past him. "Mom? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen, Quinnie!" her mother called. Quinn walked in and smiled at Judy Fabray as she hugged her mother warmly.

"Quinn you need to come visit more often." Her mother scolded. "It's been two weeks since I've seen you!"

Quinn smiled at her mother. "Sorry Mom. I've just been…busy. That's the reason I came to talk to you about it."

"Well then sit down. I'll get you some lemonade." Her mother replied. Quinn sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her mother to set the glass down and sit across from her.

"So, you know how Rachel Berry's mother Shelby Corcoran adopted Beth after she was born." Quinn began. Judy nodded solemnly and Quinn felt so guilty when she saw the hurt in her mother's eyes. She had given up her mother's first grandchild even when she was able to have help.

"Well, Beth's father Pu-I mean Noah, has been visiting her these past two years. Shelby got an offer on Broadway and knew she couldn't bring Beth, so she decided that being a mother really wasn't for her."

"Oh my, what did she do with the baby then?" Judy asked worriedly. Quinn smiled as she heard the familiar laugh of her daughter and stood up, meeting Puck halfway.

"Mom, say hello to Beth." Quinn said happily as she took Beth out of Puck's arms and hoisted her onto her hip. Judy covered her mouth in shock as she walked over, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness." Judy whispered in surprise. Quinn giggled and handed Beth over to her mother. Beth immediately smiled a toothy grin and busied herself by playing with Judy's earrings.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Fabray?" Puck asked with a smile.

"I'm more than happy." Judy said with a laugh. "And Noah, you can call me Judy. The boy my daughter is going to marry shouldn't have to be so formal."

* * *

><p>Cameron was in a dead sleep when his phone began ringing, causing him to jolt awake and sit up in surprise. He fumbled around on his nightstand for his phone and pressed the talk button.<p>

"Mmm, hello?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Cam, it's Marissa." His girlfriend whimpered. "Please help me."

He immediately stood up and began pulling on his jeans and shoes. "Mars, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"I can't be by myself right now." She sobbed into the phone. "My parents aren't home. I need you to be with me, Cam."

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said, quickly hanging up and darting out of his room. He was grateful that his mother was on a business trip and didn't have to worry about her catching him.

He ran out the door and up the block to Marissa's house, noticing the bathroom light was on. He groaned and opened the door, quickly walking upstairs.

"Mars? I'm here?" Cameron called. As he walked past the kitchen he sighed sadly when he saw the empty cartons of ice cream and chips that he knew she had forced herself to eat.

He walked upstairs and heard her sobbing coming from the bathroom. He ran in and stopped when he saw her sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest and tears running down her face.

"Oh God." He said softly. Her head snapped up when she saw him and she stood up, running over to him and throwing herself into his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead. "It'll be alright. Everything's going to be alright."

"I'm so scared, Cam." She sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her but not knowing what to do.

"I'll be back in two seconds, okay Mars? I know something that will help."

He walked out into the hallway and into Marissa's room, picking up her phone and scrolling through the contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang and a soft, tired voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Quinn, I'm sorry that I'm calling so late, but it's Marissa. She's breaking down and I don't know what to do, and you're the only person I can think of who can help-"

"Cameron, don't worry about it." Quinn said kindly. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

He sighed in relief and hung up, throwing the phone on the bed and going back to Marissa.

~CxM~

Ten minutes later Quinn knocked on the door to the von Bleicken house and gasped when she saw Cameron's appearance. "What happened to you?"

"She's freaking out. I have no idea what to do." He said, running his hands through his wild hair in frustration. Quinn immediately ran upstairs to Marissa's room and sighed sadly when she saw the girl lying on the bed. She walked over and sat down next to her.

"Marissa? It's Quinn." She said softly. "Everything's okay."

"I can't do this to myself anymore, Quinn." Marissa sobbed. "I keep telling myself I'm going to stop, but then I just fall back into the pattern again."

"I know how it feels. Trust me, I do."

"How did you get over it?" Marissa asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"When you're pregnant, you eat not only for yourself but for the baby growing inside of you. When I realized that I had to eat healthy to keep the baby alive, it changed my whole perspective on food." Quinn said. "Now I'm not saying you have to get pregnant-I'm _definitely _not saying that, but think about what you're doing to yourself. If you were pregnant and willing to keep that baby alive, why not do it for yourself?"

Marissa thought about what Quinn had said and nodded. She didn't like what she was doing to herself and she needed to protect her body, not harm it. There were so many other ways for her to be healthy and still be a healthy weight, she was just too focused on her illness to realize it.

"You're right, Quinn." Marissa murmured. Quinn smiled and yawned as she stood up.

"I should be getting home. Puck will go nuts dealing with Beth on his own." She laughed. "Just remember what I said, okay?"

Marissa nodded and waved to Quinn as she walked out of the room past Cameron. "Cam, I'm so sorry," Marissa said softly, kneeling on her bed and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mars, it's fine. I love you and I'll do anything to make you feel better." He told her, kissing her head.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Schuester? Can I talk to you?"<p>

Mr. Schuester looked up from the quizzes he was grading and smiled at Lindsay. "Sure Lindsay, what's up?"

Lindsay sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked at him nervously. "I think you should give my part in the duet to Emily."

Mr. Schuester gaped at her. "What? Lindsay, I hate to say it, but you're voice is a lot stronger than hers. Your chemistry with Damian will guarantee us a win. What brought this on?"

"I just feel like she deserves it more than I do. Just because I have a stronger voice doesn't mean she doesn't deserve a chance to sing." Lindsay said softly.

"Lindsay, I' not giving Emily the solo. You deserve it because you've been working so hard and have an incredible voice." He told her with a smile. "Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

Lindsay smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Lindsay." He said, waving as she walked out of the door.

Emily peered around the corner and glared at Lindsay. Lindsay had the better voice? Yeah right.

* * *

><p>Well I guess it's been a while<br>Since I've seen the sunshine  
>Since I have smiled<br>And me, who's so well versed  
>Is feeling so damn empty<br>Is at a loss for words  
>Forgot what it's like<br>To just to feel okay  
>I'm praying for the day<br>When there is no more rain

And I don't wanna do anything but cry x2

Well I hardly feel alive  
>I'm going through the motions<br>But I don't feel like trying  
>The hole in my heart is growing bigger by the day<br>I wish that I could crawl inside  
>Hide away<p>

And I don't wanna do anything but cry x2

Oh, I'm so low  
>I'm almost to the bottom<br>And oh, nowhere to go  
>Even my soul has left my body<p>

And I don't wanna do anything but cry x2

"Great job, Marissa. You're gonna be amazing." Mr. Schuester smiled. Marissa smiled at him, her first real smile in a few days, and walked off the stage towards Cameron.

"Alright guys, time to do your boards." Mr. Schuester told the 12. "Just grab one from over here and use one of the black markers to write your word."

Everybody got to work and the volume in the room quickly rose as they all began talking. It became dead silent thought when Marissa suddenly burst into tears as she looked at Alex's board. Cameron quickly walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's the matter, Mars?" he asked softly. She wiped her eyes and let out a sob. "I'm changing my board." She told everybody.

"What? Why?" Lindsay asked in confusion. Marissa looked at Cameron who nodded encouragingly.

"Because after I saw Alex's board I realized I'm being a coward for not really explaining what I've done to myself in the past." She said. "I'm anorexic."

Lindsay and Damian looked at each other in shock, jaws dropped, as they heard their friend's news. "Y-you're…? Oh God, Marissa." Lindsay whispered, wiping the tears out of her eyes and hugging her best friend. How could she not have noticed this? She was her best friend and she didn't' even know.

The glee clubbers formed a group hug around Marissa, hoping to console her. It added on to the great feeling she had of finally admitting her problem.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester watched as the glee club filed onto stage with their boards. They had all come together this week to comfort each other about their insecurities and he felt proud that he had gotten them to do that.<p>

The lights dimmed and he noticed a few tears slipping out as they began singing.

_**Hannah: **__All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>_

Hannah proudly stepped forward in her **FAT** sign, but kept the smile off her face. It was hard for her friends to see the normally funny Hannah wearing a frown.

_**McKynleigh: **__Bright and early for their daily races  
>Going' nowhere, going' nowhere<em>

McKynleigh stepped forward in her **Black or White? **sign and stood tall, proud of her heritage.

_**Damian: **__And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<em>

Damian stepped out in his **NUMB **sign with a grim look on his face which caused Lindsay more tears than she already had. She never knew he had felt that way and was upset he didn't talk to her about it._  
><em>

_**Samuel: **__The dreams in which I'm dying'  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>_

Samuel's face when he walked up with his **REJECTED** sign broke McKynleigh's heart. She felt so bad for him and hoped her parents would let her stay with him so he would never have to feel that way again.

_**Emily: **__I find it hard to tell you  
>'Cause I find it hard to take<br>_

Emily watched her sister, Santana's, face when she walked out with her **USED **sign. She had ever told anybody about her problems and knew that Santana was surprised.

_**Alex: **__When people run in circles  
>It's a very, very<br>_

Alex wasn't ashamed of his sign because he knew the consequences he would face when he came out as gay. He strutted forward proudly as he showed off his **GAY** sign.

_**All: **__Mad world, mad world  
>Mad world, mad world<em>

_**Matheus: **__Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>_

Everybody's heart broke as they watched Matheus in his **SMALL** sign. He looked so sad and vulnerable as he poured his heart out in the words.

_**Cameron: **__Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson?  
>Look right through me, look right through me<em>

Cameron walked forward in his **MISUNDERSTOOD **sign, not really feeling all that upset. Sure nobody really understood him here in Lima, but he wasn't going to be here forever.

_**Ellis: **__And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<br>_

_**Lindsay: **__The dreams in which I'm dying'  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>_

Lindsay wiped her tears as she stepped forward, bearing her **FAKE** sign. She was always hiding behind a mask, but seeing everybody share their secrets made her so emotional.

_**Bryce: **__I find it hard to tell you  
>'Cause I find it hard to take<br>_

_**Marissa: **__When people run in circles  
>It's a very, very<br>_

Marissa walked up in her **ANOREXIC **sign and watched Mr. Schuester and the mentors' faces turn from saddened to shocked.

_**All: **__Mad world, mad world  
>Mad world, mad world<em>

_**All: **__Mad world, mad world  
>Mad world<em>

They all turned around and showed the letters on the back of their signs- **U-R-N-O-T-A-L-O-N-E-!-!**

Mr. Schuester stood up and smiled slightly as he clapped. "Great job you guys. You were excellent this week."

"Mr. Schue, just please tell me next week we won't have as much crying." Hannah groaned. Mr. Schuester chuckled and shrugged.

"I think there may be some crying Hannah, but not from insecurity. Maybe from pain." He laughed at their confused faces. "Next week is-Dance Ability!"

"Kill me now. Chubby girls don't do floor work!" Hannah huffed.

"Amen to that!" Alex agreed. "Preach, girl."

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

**12:32 A.M**

**Bryce Johnson's House Party**

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Bryce bellowed, cutting off the music and hitting the lights. The high schoolers began cheering for the juvenile game and everybody quickly gathered together. Lindsay (who was already a little tipsy) plopped down onto Damian's lap and leaned against him, giggling the whole time. Marissa did the same with Cameron as she waited for somebody to spin.

"Who wants to go first?" Emily asked excitedly.

"I'll go!" Lindsay giggled drunkenly, crawling up towards the bottle and spinning it around. It landed on Cameron and they both rolled their eyes.

"C'mere nerdy boy." she slurred, yanking the front of his shirt and pressing her lips to his. They pulled back and rolled their eyes at each other once again.

"Alright Cam, let's see who you get next." Damian chuckled. Cameron spun the bottle and immediately paled when it landed on Emily.

"Ooh, you're the only boy in school I haven't kissed." Emily purred.

"Emily, I don't think-"

"C'mon babe, you have to do it!" Marissa teased. Cameron groaned as Emily crushed her lips to his and had a scarily strong grip on his face. After a minute or so Marissa started to get angry, so she grabbed the back of Cameron's shirt and yanked him away.

"I think you've had enough, Emily." she growled. Emily stumbled back to her seat and plopped down with a smug grin.

"Emily, it's your turn!" Hannah sang.

"I think I'll pass. I still need to recover-Jesus Boy is a damn good kisser." Emily giggled. Marissa glared at her and snatched the bottle away.

"I'll go." she muttered, spinning the bottle forcefully. Lindsay burst out laughing when she saw it land on Damian and got off of his lap.

"I wanna see what this is gonna look like since you two have about as much romantic feelings for each other as a brick wall!" she slurred with a laugh. Damian grinned at her before shaking his head and turning to Marissa. Marissa just gave him a slight grin and leaned in, pressing her lips chastely to his.

They tuned out the catcalls and whistles around them as the kiss turned soft-as did the laughter of Cameron and Lindsay. Damian cupped the side of Marissa's face as he felt the spark he had felt with Lindsay...except this wasn't Lindsay.

When they pulled back they stared at each other in surprise. "Wow." Damian whispered. He jumped back when he heard the slam of a door and saw nine other faces staring at him and Marissa angrily and silently.

"Lindsay just left, Damian. You might want to go after her." Hannah mumbled angrily, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"I...I don't think..."

"I'll go. I seem to be the only good friend here." Cameron said bitingly, standing up and glaring at the two of them. "Why don't you two kiss some more and 'wow' each other again?"

"Cam-" Marissa started, but was cut off by a shake of Cameron's head.

"Don't even bother, Marissa." he snapped. "I love the way you repay me for all that I do for you."

"Cam, you're completely overreacting." Damian sighed. "We're just a little drunk-"

"Just shut up!" Cameron snapped. "You're doing this to me because I kissed Lindsay!"

"We were playing Spin the Bottle! In case you forgot, _it's a kissing game_!" Damian exclaimed. "I'm going to go talk to Lindsay."

He ran outside and saw her small frame running across the lawn and shouted after her. "Lindsay!"

"Go kiss my best friend you ass!" she yelled back, and he would have laughed if she wasn't so mad at him.

"It didn't mean anything, Linds!" he sighed.

"Then what the hell was that little 'wow' at the end?" she snarled.

"I...I don't know." he murmured. "It's possible I have slight feelings for Marissa, and-"

"Oh my God, Damian I'm not talking about this right now." Lindsay cut in. "We're both drunk, so when we're sober and there's less of a chance that I'll kill you, we can talk." she growled.

"Lindsay, we need to talk!" Marissa called as she walked out of the house.

"Get the hell away from me, Marissa! I'm not in the mood." Lindsay scowled.

"Listen, I need to be a good best friend and tell you how I feel. I think...I think I might have slight feelings for Damian." she said softly.

"You do?" Damian gasped. "You do?" Lindsay deadpanned. Marissa bit her lip and nodded nervously, waiting for Lindsay to blow up.

"Screw both of you. Damian, when you're ready to talk you let me know." Lindsay hissed and stalked across the street towards her house.

Damian turned to Marissa, who was still silent after what she told Lindsay. "Did you mean that?"

Marissa nodded shyly and blushed. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way because they're not super strong feelings, but I think I've always had a crush on you. I just needed a kiss to prove it."

"I...I need to think about everything." Damian muttered. "This is too much for one night."

_Until Next Time..._

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! School just started up and I already have five tests this week...yuck. You'll get one chapter or possibly two every week, but this one took longer because I kept changing the ending so many times! Now I told you Lindsay and Damian weren't going to be the perfect couple! And who knew the reason for their problem would be Marissa von Bleicken of all people? POOR CAMERON AND LINDSAY! Will Damian and Lindsay officialy break up? Who knows...**

**Next Chapter: The glee club buckles down on their dancing and begins prepping for Sectionals which is that Saturday. Lindsay and Damian are on the skids and their performance is in trouble, but what happens when a certain somebody reveals their set list to their rival school-Vocal Adrenaline. Somebody will get a visitor-PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE, which will threaten not only the person but the glee club itself. Samuel and McKynleigh have no choice but to reveal their relationship with mixed results and an unexpected friendship forms between two glee club members. Lindsay will ask Damian an important question that could not only ruin their relationship, but their entire group of friends as well.**


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight, a Damsay Story

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Previously…_

_"Emily, it's your turn!" Hannah sang._

_"I think I'll pass. I still need to recover-Jesus Boy is a damn good kisser." Emily giggled. Marissa glared at her and snatched the bottle away._

_"I'll go." she muttered, spinning the bottle forcefully. Lindsay burst out laughing when she saw it land on Damian and got off of his lap._

_"I wanna see what this is gonna look like since you two have about as much romantic feelings for each other as a brick wall!" she slurred with a laugh._

_Marissa just gave Damian a slight grin and leaned in, pressing her lips chastely to his._

_They tuned out the catcalls and whistles around them as the kiss turned soft-as did the laughter of Cameron and Lindsay. Damian cupped the side of Marissa's face as he felt the spark he had felt with Lindsay...except this wasn't Lindsay._

_When they pulled back they stared at each other in surprise. "Wow." Damian whispered._

* * *

><p><em>He ran outside and saw her small frame running across the lawn and shouted after her. "Lindsay!"<em>

_"Go kiss my best friend you ass!" she yelled back, and he would have laughed if she wasn't so mad at him._

_"It didn't mean anything, Linds!" he sighed._

_"Then what the hell was that little 'wow' at the end?" she snarled._

_"I...I don't know." he murmured. "It's possible I have slight feelings for Marissa, and-"_

_"Lindsay, we need to talk!" Marissa called as she walked out of the house._

_"Get the hell away from me, Marissa! I'm not in the mood." Lindsay scowled._

_"Listen, I need to be a good best friend and tell you how I feel. I think...I think I might have slight feelings for Damian." she said softly._

_"You do?" Damian gasped. "You do?" Lindsay deadpanned. Marissa bit her lip and nodded nervously, waiting for Lindsay to blow up._

_"Screw both of you. Damian, when you're ready to talk you let me know." Lindsay hissed._

* * *

><p>"Will McKynleigh Abraham-Figgins and Samuel Larsen please come to the office?"<p>

McKynleigh looked up from her work and rolled her eyes at the 'oohs' her classmates made. Samuel was probably in trouble-_again_, and she was probably needed to talk about the upcoming student council elections.

She walked out into the hallway and rolled her eyes when she saw Samuel waiting with a smirk. "Looks like we've got a problem, babe."

"What did you do this time?" she asked exasperatedly. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began walking down the hall.

"I didn't do anything-we did."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think daddy dearest found out about us."

"What? How?" McKynleigh gasped with dread. Samuel sighed and put his handle on the doorknob to Figgins' office.

"Apparently there are security cameras in the supply closets."

* * *

><p>Lindsay took a sip of her coffee and set the cup down on the table in silence. She didn't meet Damian's eyes as he watched her movements, also in silence. It had been two days since their fight and Lindsay had been avoiding Damian ever since.<p>

"Linds, can we at least try to work things out?" Damian asked softly, causing her to look down at her lap.

"I don't know, Damian." She mumbled, causing Damian to roll his eyes angrily.

"Look Lindsay, I don't know why you're blaming this on me. We were playing Spin the Bottle, and it landed on Marissa. What else was I supposed to do?" he snapped. He immediately felt guilty when she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you?" she whispered, shaking her head. "I'm not angry."

"Y-you're not? Then why are you avoiding me and giving me the silent treatment?"

"Just because I'm not angry, doesn't mean you didn't make me upset. I'm always seen as the pretty Cheerios captain who always has the cute, sweet boyfriends, but Marissa is never called pretty. Everybody always says Marissa is gorgeous, or beautiful, and all of my boyfriends end up going to her…" She trailed off and looked down at the table. "I'm not good enough for anybody. I'm not good for Cam, for you, for my parents…even the damn glee club can't stand me half the time."

"Linds…don't say that."

"It's true, I know it's true. So why don't you think for a few days about who you want to be with, and get back to me. Okay?"

Damian nodded and Lindsay smiled sadly. "I'll see you in glee."

She got up and walked out of the Lima Bean, fighting the urge to look back. What if he didn't choose her?"

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry ran into the Hummel-Hudson and slammed the door, breathing heavily. "Finn? Are you home?" she called, running upstairs and nearly colliding with her boyfriend.<p>

"Whoa, Rach, everything okay?"

"You'll never believe who I just saw." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Who? Is it bad?" Finn asked with confusion, trying to think of all the possible people.

"I was at the park with Santana, Quinn, and Beth, and all of a sudden I saw _Blaine Anderson_ jogging past us."

"_Blaine?_ You mean Kurt's Blaine?" Finn demanded. Rachel nodded and bit her lip worriedly.

"What are we going to do? Kurt can't find out that Blaine's back, especially not after what happened between them!"

"What happened between whom?" Kurt asked as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Oh, hey Kurt! Finn and I were just…er…going shopping! I need a new frame for my autographed Barbra Streisand photo. See you around!"

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out the front door and Kurt raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to know." He muttered and walked back into his room to begin his skin care regimen.

* * *

><p>"So, explain to me why I should give you, a 20 year old little boy who wears vests and too much hair gel, the set list for New Directions."<p>

"Let me explain something to you, Coach Sylvester. I'm an extremely driven person and I always get what I want, and I want my show choir to win. I know you hate the New Directions, so if you hand over the set list, New Directions will lose at Sectionals and therefore be disbanded."

"You play dirty, kid." Sue mused. "I like it. Here's the list, and if you let it slip that I leaked it, I'll spike your juice box. Clear?"

"Crystal. Pleasure doing business with you Coach."

"I didn't catch your name, Schuester Jr. How am I supposed to know whose responsible if this gets out?"

"St. James. Jesse St. James. The new coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

* * *

><p>"Cam?"<p>

Cameron looked up from the book in front of him and looked over at Marissa, smiling softly. "Hey Mars."

"Can we talk?" she asked, sitting down in the chair next to him. "You haven't spoken to me since Saturday."

"I think the reason is obvious." He shrugged. "It's kind of hard to talk to your girlfriend when she liked another guy."

"I'm really sorry, Cam. I was really drunk-"

"No you weren't." he said with a sad smile. "I saw you. You didn't have a sip of alcohol all night. Don't make excuses for me."

"I didn't want to hurt you. That was never my intention."

"I know you didn't. You're not like that."

"So, everything's okay between us?"

Cameron looked up at her and shook his head. "I want to break up."

Marissa looked up sharply and stared at him. "You…you want to break up? But Cam, I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry, Mars. It's over."

Marissa watched after him as he walked away, and felt pretty crappy. She had just let a great guy slip through her fingers.

* * *

><p>"Alright Quinn, what are Rachel and Finn hiding from me?"<p>

Quinn looked up at Kurt and tried to mask her surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, for such a great actress, you suck at lying Quinn." Kurt scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Kurt, I don't know how you're going to take it…"

"C'mon Quinn, just tell me!" Kurt whined.

"Tell him what?" Puck asked, walking in with Beth on his shoulders. "Uh oh, Mommy's keeping secrets, Beth!" he teased, handing his daughter over to Quinn.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to tell Rachel that you begged me to do it!" Quinn sighed in defeat. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded quickly.

"Fine, fine, just tell me what the matter is! Is it bad?" Kurt demanded.

"Well…yesterday I was with Rachel, San, and Beth at the park, and we were all sitting on a bench when we noticed somebody jogging." Quinn began.

"Well, who was it?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Oh no…" Puck mumbled, putting two and two together. "This isn't good…"

"It was…it was Blaine." Quinn said softly. Kurt stared at her in shock running a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Why…why would he be back? God, I'm going to kill Rachel!" Kurt snapped, picking up his jacket and phone. "Thanks for telling me, Quinn."

He stomped out the door in a typical Kurt fashion and Quinn sighed. "Do you think this is going to end well?"

"Let's just say, if it doesn't end with a bitch slap from Kurt and Berry's animal sweaters in ashes, I'll be surprised." Puck sighed, rolling his eyes. "This is what happens when you're friends with show choir freaks."

"I hate to break it to you, babe, but we're not exactly normal either. We're eighteen years old and we have a 1 and a ½ year old daughter. I don't think that's a typical life for college freshmen." Quinn chuckled.

"Well, if we weren't so weird and had a baby, we wouldn't be together, and you and you would be the Sue Sylvester reincarnate with Frankenteen hulking on behind you. Therefore, it's perfectly normal." He smirked, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. "Besides, does Finn have an eight pack and a nipple ring? No, I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>"Lindsay? Can I tell you something?" Emily asked Lindsay as she changed in the locker room after Cheerios practice.<p>

"If you're going to ask why Damian hasn't tapped my pot of gold then no." Lindsay sighed tiredly.

"No, I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting like a bitch."

Lindsay looked at Emily in shock before letting her head fall back and releasing a groan. "Oh no, it's the apocalypse!"

Emily rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I'm capable of being nice, you know!" Emily retorted. "I just know what you're going through with the Leprechaun, and I just wanted to let you know that I don't hate you. I'm just here if you need me."

"Thanks Emily, that's really nice of you." Lindsay said with a sincere smile. "Usually Marissa and I would go to the mall after I got out of Cheerios, but obviously we're not speaking. Wanna come with?"

"Sure, that would be nice. I've never had any real friends."

"Well you just gained one. It's nice to have you as a friend then walk into school and see you as the girl who calls me a Potato Hole Lover."

* * *

><p>The bus ride to Sectionals was loud, except for Damian and Marissa's silence. Even Emily and Lindsay were talking to each other, which made Damian cringe. Dear God that was an unholy alliance.<p>

Lindsay kept sneaking glanced at Damian and frowned when she saw him looking over at Marissa. She really was starting to worry that he would choose Marissa over her, and she didn't know what she would do if he broke up with her.

"Guys! I have some serious news!" Mr. Schuester shouted over the loud hum of voices which immediately quieted. "I've just been notified by Ms. Pillsbury that Vocal Adrenaline is doing the songs from our set list."

"What? How the hell did they find out?" Lindsay asked angrily, her eyes raking over her teammates. "Did anybody in this bus leak the set list?"

The other eleven shook their heads and Mr. Schuester sighed. "Just try and brainstorm some other ideas until we get there, okay? We'll worry more when we get there."

Lindsay stood up and rolled her eyes at the bus driver's protest, walking to the front and sitting across from Mr. Schuester. "You know Mr. Schue, we've been watching so many videos of the old competitions, that I think we could pick two of the performances and still get first place."

"What did you have in mind, Lindsay?" Mr. Schuester asked. Lindsay smiled and pulled out her phone.

"One moment."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N- I'M SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN!**** School has been so hectic and with all the holidays and family problems I haven't had the chance to write at all. I want to thank everybody who has stayed devoted to this story for the past three months and I promise you there will never be another hiatus as long as this one!**

**In the next chapter: The glee club has to figure out what they're singing for Sectionals, and fast. Somebody will arrive in the audience that is a close family member to Lindsay, but will also be known by the original gleeks. Also, McKynleigh and Samuel will have to come to terms with her father's wishes and stay apart. Damian will finally give Lindsay his answer, but could it really affect her after she meets the new star of the Warblers? Quinn and Rachel go through a terrible scare, which could ruin one of the relationships, and Marissa receives some news from Emily that could make or break her friendships for good.**


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight, a Damsay Story

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Chapter Eight

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

Things had changed at McKinley, and definitely not for the good. The glee club, albeit their win at Sectionals, was no longer a place to get away from all the drama of high school. Everybody was miserable and it all went back to Damian and Lindsay.

Right after their Sectionals win, Damian broke up with Lindsay in front of the entire glee club, causing her to flip out on him. She couldn't help but come to the conclusion that he waited until after the competition just so they could win, and she hated that Marissa watched with a smug grin on her face. After this Lindsay tried to put on a happy face, but it became too much and now she's quit the Cheerios and has fallen in with a new crowd.

Damian hated what had happened to his ex-girlfriend and kept blaming himself, which made his new relationship with Marissa strained. He had times where he thought leaving Lindsay for Marissa wasn't worth it, because he lost all of his friends and was miserable because of it.

He looked up from his locker when he heard the students in the hallway grow silent, which only meant she was coming.

Lindsay sauntered down the hall, her black leather boots making a soft _clunk_ with every step she took. Her perfectly toned stomach was showcased by a cut off black top, and her hips swayed in a short black skirt and fishnets. His favorite part of her, her eyes, were dull and heavily lined with black eyeliner. Her beautiful brown hair, which was usually up in the Cheerios ponytail, now fell on her shoulders in jet black strands. The tattoo on her hip made him purse his lips and shake his head in disappointment. Her eyes met his momentarily, and the bored expression morphed into an emotion he couldn't decipher before quickly being masked.

He stiffened when he smelled what was coming off of her and growled angrily, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the nearest classroom.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked, her beautiful voice now a monotonous mumble.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he hissed angrily. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about now?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's going on with you? Look at you, you're an absolute mess! You're eyes are bloodshot, you've obviously been smoking pot…what happened?"

"You happened, Damian. Without you, what else do I have to live for?"

"Don't destroy your life because of me, Lindsay! We're sixteen years old, and that's way too young for your life to be falling apart."

"You don't have a say anymore." She growled. "Leave me alone."

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on the floor of her small bathroom with tears in her eyes, her head hanging low as she heard Finn's voice call out to her from downstairs.<p>

"Up here!" she called hoarsely, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. Finn poked his head in and looked at her curiously.

"Hey Rach…what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Finn." Rachel sobbed, throwing herself into his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly and looked down at her.

"Rach, what's wrong? Tell me what's going on." He said worriedly. She looked up at him with teary eyes and shook her head.

"I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days and I've been throwing up, and I think…I think I'm pregnant."

Finn stared at her in shock and Rachel bit her lip. "Please say something." She said softly.

"I…you're…" he stammered out. "I-I've got to go."

He pulled himself out of Rachel's grasp and raced out, hearing Rachel running behind him. "Finn! Please don't go! We can-"

He slammed the door and Rachel stared at it, her hands shaking in fear. What if she _was_ pregnant? Was he going to leave her?

* * *

><p>Lindsay took a long drag of the cigarette and closed her eyes as she blew it into the air. She was supposed to be in glee club by now, but she could care less. Why should she even bother?<p>

She looked up carelessly when she heard footsteps and turned her head, rolling her eyes when she saw Damian walking her way. "Well, if isn't my knight in shining armor! Here to rescue me?" she asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Alright Lindsay, this crap ends _now_." He snapped. She laughed bitterly and took another drag of the cigarette.

"Since when are you my father?" she spat angrily.

"I can't just watch somebody I love ruin their life!" he growled. She glared at him and got right in his face.

"Don't even say that you love me, because I _know_ you don't. If you even cared the slightest, you would've tried to stop when this started." She hissed.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't love you, Linds! I just…I don't…"

"Whatever, Damian. Why don't you go worry about Marissa instead?"

She put out the cigarette with the toe of her boot and walked out from under the bleachers, her fist clenched angrily. She couldn't believe he had the _nerve_.

* * *

><p>Quinn nervously tapped her nails on the countertop as she waited for the timer to go off. Rachel would be here any minute, and she really wanted to find out before-<p>

"Hello? Quinn?" Rachel called out. Quinn sighed and quickly picked up the object on the counter right before Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." she sighed and plopped down into the chair. "I have some news."

"What's up?" Quinn asked as she kept her hands hidden behind her back.

"I think I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered. Quinn was so surprised that she dropped whatever was in her hands, causing Rachel's eyes to dart towards it.

"Oh my God, Quinn." Rachel breathed. Quinn closed her eyes and bent down, picking it up quickly.

She looked down and sighed when she saw it. Right there in the middle of the pregnancy test was a-

"Quinn, I'm home!" Puck called. Rachel quickly shot up and grabbed the stick out of her hands and crushed it with her heel.

"In here, babe!" she called, looking at Rachel nervously. "Did you see it? What did it say?"

"I didn't have time!" Rachel whispered back, just as Puck walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Berry. Hey babe." Puck said, leaning over to kiss Quinn. "Where's Beth?"

"She's out with Santana and Brittany for the day." Quinn replied nervously. "Rach, can I talk to you in the other room?"

Quinn smiled quickly at Puck before yanking Rachel into the living room.

"You might be pregnant, I might be pregnant, and what the hell are we going to do? We're 20 years old, Rach!" Quinn exclaimed. "I already have a baby; people are going to think I'm a slut!"

"We need to take another test, and then we'll find out for sure." Rachel whispered. "DO you have anymore?"

"Under the sink-you take my bathroom and I'll take the other one."

* * *

><p>Lindsay walked into her house and raised her eyebrows when she saw her cousin, Blaine Anderson, sitting on the couch with a solemn expression.<p>

"What's up, Blainers? Still moping over Kurt?" she asked. "I don't even understand why you two broke up."

"Why don't you ask my father?" Blaine mumbled. "Anyway, what's going on with you? You look like, well, death."

"Get used to it, because it's the new me." Lindsay snapped and stood. "And why don't you go tell Kurt why you broke up with him and how you feel like an ass, instead of just sitting here and whining."

"I could say the same for you and your boyfriend." Blaine retorted.

"_**Ex**_-boyfriend, remember?" she reminded him. "Now go talk to Kurt or you're getting kicked out."

* * *

><p>Quinn jumped when she heard the timer and looked over nervously at Rachel. "You ready?" she asked softly. Rachel nodded and picked up the test.<p>

"Oh my God." Rachel breathed. "I'm pregnant."

Quinn looked over at her friend's terrified face and quickly hid her test behind her back. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." Rachel mumbled. "Are you?"

"Um, no." Quinn said, looking down at her feet. "I'm not."

"At least one of us has some sense." Rachel muttered, walking out of the room. Quinn sighed and looked down at the test in her hands.

The little pink plus looked right back at her.

* * *

><p>Rachel waited for Finn to pick up, and closed her eyes sadly when it went to voicemail again.<p>

"Hey Finn, it's me…um, we need to talk. Call me back."

She shut her phone and leaned against the counter, looking over at Quinn sadly. "He's never going to talk to me again."

"C'mon Rach, Finn's a great guy. When I got pregnant he was totally supportive, just not the way Puck was. And that was only because he wanted to be with you and I obviously wanted to be with Puck."

"It's easy for you to say considering you're not pregnant." Rachel grumbled. Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey Rach, Finn's at the door for you!" Puck called from the living room. "Why don't you talk to him so we don't have to hear you whining?"

Rachel walked into the living room and glared at Puck. "If my little sister ever turns out like you, she deserves an apology."

"Isn't Rachel funny, Beth?" Puck smirked and picked up his daughter. "Good luck, baby mama."

Rachel opened the door and saw Finn standing there, a sheepish grin on his face. "Hi."

"Hi." She said softly.

"Did you…are you…you know. Pregnant?" he asked her nervously. She looked at him and nodded.

"I'll do it on my own if you can't handle it. I'm strong, and I don't need to worry about you bailing on me, so make your decision now. "

"I want to be here for you. And the baby." He said firmly. "I love you, and I'm not going to let our baby grow up without a dad like I did."

Rachel gave him a dazzling smile and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

Quinn looked over at Puck and raised an eyebrow. "Noah Puckerman, is that a tear?" she laughed.

"Huh? _No_, Beth just got some milk in my eye, that's all." He said quickly. Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What would our life be like if we had another baby?" she asked softly.

"Really freaking hard. You and Beth are all I need, babe." Puck said. Quinn sighed softly and closed her eyes, the nervousness already setting in. What was she going to tell Puck?

* * *

><p>Lindsay walked down the deserted hallway and rolled her eyes when she saw Damian turn the corner. Everywhere she went he kept popping up-was he keeping tabs on her?<p>

"Oh, it's my favorite stalker. How are you today, Damian?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. She saw a flash of red peer around from behind him and instantly stiffened.

"Oh, you brought her too? Just what I needed." Lindsay spat. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Going to hang out with your stoner boyfriend, Linds? Just because he's a Warbler doesn't mean he's a good guy." Damian snapped. Lindsay glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Sebastian is a good guy and he treats me right. So what if he smokes a little? I've seen you do it plenty of times at parties, Damian."

"I haven't done pot! Sure, I've smoked a few cigarettes, but I never once did drugs." He growled. "You're a mess Lindsay, and being with Sebastian isn't going to help!"

"Yeah, and he's gay!" Marissa finally interjected. "He went after your own _cousin_ last year! How do you even know if he's just using you?"

"Sebastian is bi, okay? And he's not using me, because he's a good boyfriend. Now will you leave me alone?" she said defensively. "It's my life, and I'll do what I want! You're not my parents!"

"Neither are the ones at home." Marissa muttered under her breath. Damian's head whipped around to look at her with wide eyes and Lindsay froze.

"What did you just say?" she hissed, and Marissa stood up taller.

"I said, maybe if you had your real parents you wouldn't be acting this way." She spat. Lindsay's hands shook with anger and she let out a loud shriek of anger.

"How _dare_ you bring that up, Marissa!" Lindsay shouted. "You think you can go around saying whatever you want because you were anorexic and now you're dating Damian, but you can't! You're not Sugar Motta!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want, Lindsay!" Marissa growled back. "We're not friends anymore, remember?"

"I remember clearly, Marissa. 16 years of friendship down the drain, and I'm not shedding a tear. You were never a real friend." Lindsay said angrily. "I have so many secrets that you don't even know, because I could never trust you. Good luck finding a replacement."

She began walking down the hall, only to be stopped once again by Marissa's voice. "Emily told me Coach Sylvester is looking for a new head Cheerio. Maybe I'll take it."

Lindsay tried to hide her hurt and turned around to look at Marissa. "Keep dreaming. That spot is guaranteed to be Emily's."

"Then why do I already have the uniform?" Marissa retorted, holding up the garment bag in her hands.

"You know, I always knew you were sneaky, but I never thought you could be such a bitch." Lindsay said quietly and walked off. Marissa sighed and shook her head softly.

"Well, she's the least of our worries now, right?" she asked Damian. He just threw his arms up in frustration and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Marissa. Maybe it's a good thing you're a Cheerio, because you're really starting to act like one. You're really different than the Marissa that I wanted to be my girlfriend." He snapped, glaring at her and leaving her alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Lindsay sat on the roof, her feet dangling over the edge, and watched the people passing below her on the street. It was unusually warm for early February, but thankfully nobody thought of coming up to the roof of McKinley like she did.<p>

She looked at how far the ground was and wondered what it would be like to just jump. She wouldn't have to worry about overbearing parents, Damian, or just the pressure of putting on a happy face. Slowly she stood up and stared at the ground-it had to be at least 50 feet down. She closed her eyes and went to take a step forward, but gasped when she felt somebody roughly jerk her back by the waist.

"Are you freaking _insane_?" Damian shouted. "I just love the feeling of seeing my ex-girlfriend trying to jump off a building in the middle of football practice."

"I-I just…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't know why I did that."

"Jesus Lindsay, you scared the crap out of me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What were you thinking?"

"I just was thinking how it would feel to get away." She said softly. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, but I never try to jump off a building!" he exclaimed. Lindsay shook her head and sighed.

"I don't even know what I was doing." She sighed. "I've just been so miserable I think it caught up with me."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away when I try to help you? I know I hurt you, and I don't want to just leave you by yourself to pick up the pieces."

"It's hard for me to be around you, Damian." She replied. "So, on that note, I'm going to go. Thanks for saving me."

She got up and walked to the stairwell but turned around and smiled briefly at him. "And thanks for caring."

* * *

><p>McKynleigh sat at her kitchen table and stared at her hands as she waited for her father to finish his rant. She had been caught sneaking around with Samuel-<em>again<em>, and her father was practically steaming.

"He's going to ruin your life! He's just like that Noah Puckerman-"

"And where is he now? He has a job, his girlfriend is _Quinn Fabray_ who's practically a saint-"

"Not to mention he has a child that Saint Quinn Fabray was pregnant with when she was a sophomore!" her father bellowed. "Samuel is a _bad influence_!"

"He loves me!" she shouted back. Figgins glared at McKynleigh and stood up.

"You're not allowed to see Samuel Larsen ever again. Or else you're out of my house."

"You can't do that!" she gasped. Her father shook his head and walked out of the room silently, causing McKynleigh to fall back in her chair and cover her face with her hands.

She picked up her phone with shaking hands and began typing.

**TO: Samuel**

**It's over.**

* * *

><p>Marissa walked down the hall with a slushy in hand and a smirk on her face. Kids quickly ducked behind their lockers and books in hopes of avoiding the hit, but Marissa only had one target. She looked behind and smiled at her fellow Cheerios before they pulled back their arms and dropped the slushies on their victim.<p>

"Oh my God!" Lindsay screamed as she felt the cold liquid dripping down her body. "What the _hell_?"

"Sorry Linds, it slipped!" Marissa laughed. Lindsay turned around and shoved Marissa away from her, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"You need a reality check, Marissa. Nobody has _ever_ slushied you because I threatened to kill them if they did, and now you're doing it to me?"

"We're not friends anymore, remember?"

"BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY LIFE!" Lindsay shouted. "You took my boyfriend, and then my whole life fell apart!"

"It's not my fault you turned into lonely stoner girl, Lindsay. So if you'll excuse me, I have a life to get back to." Marissa said haughtily, turning on her heel and walking down the hall with the Cheerios behind her. Lindsay glared at the students staring at her and slammed her locker shut.

"Show's over, stop staring at me!" she yelled, causing them to quickly make their way to their next class.

**A/N- Wow, that was a really hard chapter to write. I hope everybody enjoyed! I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers who have stayed by me during this story, and if anybody has anything they want to see-please PM me! **

**Next chapter- After everything that's been happening to Lindsay, one night with Sebastian things go **_**very**_** wrong. Damian is already feeling distant from Marissa when she takes her newfound power too far, and he might need Cameron to step in and help. Quinn is still keeping her secret about the baby under wraps, and Rachel and Finn have to deal with the pressure of having a baby. Samuel keeps trying to get McKynleigh back after she won't explain why she ended their relationship, and Blaine and Kurt finally talk about the reason their relationship ended.**


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee or the Glee Project!**_

Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight, a Damsay Story

_**Summary: Our beloved members of New Directions have graduated and gone on to college but thanks to their love for glee club, have decided to help Mr. Schuester with the new kids. Enter the cast of the Glee project, all with a unique voice but can all be compared to the original gleeks. When Lindsay, a mini Rachel and Quinn, joins with her spectacular voice and newfound head Cheerio status joins her old friend Damian suddenly realizes his feelings for her. Will they be the power couple of McKinley High? And what happens when Quinn realizes she still has feelings for an old flame of her own?**_

Chapter Nine

"What the hell, Marissa? You can't just go around slushying people!" Damian shouted angrily. "Why would you do that to Lindsay?"

"Why do you even care? You left her for me, so I should be your top priority!" Marissa shouted back. "All you care about is helping her!"

"Because she's falling apart and nobody wants to help her! She's falling apart, and you bullying her isn't going to help!"

"She can fight her own battles, Damian. You don't need to defend her, Lindsay's a strong person. You should be focusing on _our_ relationship." She growled.

"I can't believe you, Marissa." He snapped, shaking his head. "Why don't you come and find me when you've had a reality check?"

He threw open the classroom door and stormed out into the hallway, gritting his teeth in anger. She needed help, and he wasn't the one who could talk her into it.

* * *

><p>Quinn leaned against the Hudson's bathroom and breathed heavily as she tried to recover from her violent morning sickness. She had been lying about having a stomach virus for the past week, and Puck was starting to get suspicious. Now she was trying to hide it from Rachel after helping her pick out baby names all day.<p>

"Quinn, you okay in there?" Finn called from the other side of the door. Quinn quickly washed her hands and opened the door.

"I'm fine." She said with a weak smile. He then raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Quinn, I have to ask…this is how you were when you stayed with me. You're not pregnant, are you?" he questioned suspiciously.

"No! No, of course not." She said quickly. Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Look Quinn, I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know when somebody's lying."

"Alright, I am, but _please_ don't tell Puck, Finn! I…I have to figure out a way to tell him first." Quinn said pleadingly.

"Of course I won't tell him, but he's freaking out, Quinn. The other day he was asking me what the symptoms of cancer were!"

"I know, I'll tell him, Finn! I promise I'll tell him soon." Quinn sighed. "Now go find Rachel and distract her-she's driving me nuts."

* * *

><p>"Sam, just leave me alone!" McKynleigh snapped with annoyance as she set off down the hall. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.<p>

"First, you need to tell me what the hell I did to screw everything up, because I have no idea what happened to make you break up with me."

"I told you Sam, I've moved on." She said, lying through her teeth. It killed her to see the look of sadness in his eyes, even though he didn't show it.

"In a matter of the three hourse between the time I saw you and the time you sent the text?" he asked.

"Look Sam, my father brought up some good points. We're never going to last past high school, so why not just end it now before both our hearts are broken."

"Or why can't you just be optimistic and think that we might actually make it?" he asked angrily. "Or just enjoy it while it lasts?"

"Sam, it was fun while it lasted. Just don't ruin it." She said quietly, pulling her wrist out of his grasp and walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed and put her hand on top of Finn's bouncing knee. "Finn, stop worrying so much! They're two gay men who live in Ohio and know the lines from <em>Funny Girl<em> word for word. You're a six foot tall mechanic. They're not going to do much damage."

Finn sighed and dropped his head into his hands nervously. "I know, but they already hate me for proposing to you and then telling you I didn't love you after graduation. How are they going to react when you tell them I got you pregnant?"

Rachel leaned into him and smiled. "It's going to be fine, Finn." She said softly. "I love you."

Finn sighed and smiled back at her. "I love you, too."

"So Rachel, Finn, what did you want to talk about today?" Hiram asked as him and Leroy walked into the living room.

"Well Dad, Daddy, Finn and I have some big news." Rachel said warily. "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent for a few moments before Hiram spoke. "Get out."

Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"I said get out." Hiram said angrily. "We raised you to be a star and get out of this town, not be tied down with a baby at nineteen."

"Hiram, let's talk about this." Leroy interjected quickly. Hiram shook his head and stood up.

"I want you out in an hour." He said with an air of finality before walking out of the room. Rachel had tears rolling down her face and she looked at her father pleadingly.

"Daddy…" she sobbed. "Please don't let him do this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Rachel." Leroy said quietly. "Your father is right-we didn't raise you to do this."

Leroy stood up and followed his husband, causing Rachel to cover her face and cry.

Finn quickly broke out of his shocked state and wrapped Rachel in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "It'll be okay, Rach." He murmured over and over, just as he had with Quinn all those years ago.

At least this time he hoped he was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>"You son of a bitch!" Lindsay screamed, picking up an empty beer bottle and throwing it in Sebastian direction. "You promised me this wasn't going to happen again!"<p>

Lindsay had walked in, high as a kite and drunk as a skunk, to see Sebastian with some girl from Crawford Country Day hanging all over him. It had driven her off the deep end, and nothing could stop her now.

"Calm down, Lindsay!" he yelled back, pushing her away from him. She lifted her hand and slapped him across the face angrily.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, shoving his chest hard. "I hate you!"

He pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face, causing her to stumble back into the wall. She gasped and tried to push him away from her, digging her nails into his arms.

"What the hell?" he growled, shoving her away. Lindsay quickly grabbed her bag and tried to slip past him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, his face full of anger and his eyes glassy from all the drinks.

"You're not going anywhere." He snapped, pushing her into the wall and cornering her. "If you tell anyone, you're in huge trouble."

"What are you gonna do, Sebastian? Go ask your daddy to defend you?" she hissed, but cried out when his grip on her tightened. "Get off of me!"

"You're just a stupid little 16 year old who thought she could mess with me, aren't you?" he yelled in her face. "You're going to stay here, and you're going to listen."

"Get the hell off of me, Sebastian!" she cried as she struggled against him. He brought his fist back and gave her a blow to the stomach, causing the breath to be knocked out of her. She fell down and coughed violently, her eyes widening when she saw blood. He smirked and shook his head condescendingly.

"Just get out." He scoffed. "You're no use to me anymore."

Lindsay shakily pulled herself up, sobbing in pain. "You're _disgusting_. I don't even know why Blaine thinks you're his friend."

"You think I care what he thinks of me? We're in the same boat-nobody cares about us."

"I care about you." She said softly. "But we can't keep doing this-getting high and beating the crap out of each other. It's not normal."

Sebastian nodded and pulled her towards him, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"I know." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'll kill you though if you ever hit me again."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Quinn bounced Beth on her knee and smiled when the little girl laughed. Beth's laugh was probably Quinn's favorite sound in the entire world, and she couldn't help but be happy that in less than 9 months, there would be another baby around.<p>

But would Puck?

She looked over at him, sighing softly. He was hunched over the kitchen table with his eyes trained on a huge textbook. He had been studying for midterms nonstop in between work, glee club, and Beth, and she hadn't even had the chance to talk to him about her...situation.

Finn had told her that Puck was worried about her, but she couldn't tell him. She couldn't add anymore stress to his life, even if she had to keep it bottled up a little bit longer.

"Bethy, go play with your toys for a bit." she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek and watched her toddle over to her toybox. Quinn walked over to Puck and stood behind him, running her hands down his arms.

"Puck, you need to take a break. You've been studying for hours." she said softly. Puck sighed and hung his head in his hands.

"I can't fail this test, babe. I need to pass so I can graduate and support you and Beth. I can't be a mechanic the rest of my life."

"Hey, you'll be fine, okay? You're already doing enough for Beth and I." she said, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. He smiled tiredly and pulled her onto his lap, placing a kiss on her neck.

"What would I do without my girls? You and Beth are the only two people I need." he murmured. She bit her lip and subconsciously moved her hands to her stomach. How would he feel about this baby?

* * *

><p>"2 POUNDS? No captain of mine gains 2 pounds! Get out of my office, Tubbers! Try not to explode when you squeeze yourself through the doorway."<p>

Marissa walked out of Coach Sylvester's office with tears in her eyes. She felt the other girl's eyes on her and saw heir smirks as she passed by them. '_Karma really is a bitch'_, she thought bitterly.

She ran out into the hallway and leaned against the wall, her face falling into her hands. She felt like a total idiot for crying over something as stupid as gaining weight, but she hadn't even made it as captain for a week before screwing it up. How did Lindsay keep it under control?

She looked up when she heard footsteps and dropped her head when she saw Cameron walking down the hall. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks, and she didn't want to look like this the first time she did.

Apparently he had come with a purpose though, because he came and sat right down next to her on the floor. He looked over and smiled, and she immediately felt guilty about everything she had done to him in the past few weeks.

"Bad day?" he simply asked, looking over at her with a small smile. Marissa looked down and nodded.

"You don't know the half of it." she muttered, staring at her lap. "I don't know how she did it."

"Who?"

"Lindsay. She was the queen of this school and kept everyone and everything in order all while maintaining a 4.0 average, glee club, and her quarterback boyfriend. My grades are slipping, everyone in glee club _hates_ me, and my boyfriend and I aren't speaking."

"Did you ever think Lindsay wasn't so perfect?" he asked softly. Marissa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We were best friends, Cam. I think I would've known."

"I'm just saying, this phase that Lindsay's in has been building for a long time. She's been so miserable since the day I met her, and losing Damian was just the tipping point."

Marissa looked away guiltily and sighed. "Cam, I'm so sorry about everything I've done to you."

Cameron shrugged and smiled sadly at her. "I get it, you wanted your chance in the limelight."

"But I shouldn't have done this to you. I shouldn't have shoved everything with Damian right in your face." she said quietly, looking over at him. "I really am sorry."

"I know, Mars." he sighed. "But why don't you go apologize to Damian?"

"Why would you want me to apologize to him? You guys aren't even speaking."

"He's the one who asked me to talk to you. He's worried about you."

"Yeah, he's worried about me. He's spent the past month worrying about Lindsay." Marissa scoffed.

"I think you're just jealous, Marissa." Cameron chuckled. "He wants to be with you-he wouldn't have broken up with Lindsay if he didn't. Chew on that."

He stood up and held out his hand. "You coming?"

She smiled and took his hand, pausing for a moment at the familiar feel of her hand in his. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Lindsay leaned over the railing and bit her lip unsurely as she watched the Cheerios practicing for an upcoming competition. She hated to admit it, but she missed it so much, and she hated seeing Marissa in her spot at the top of the pyramid.<p>

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

Lindsay jumped and looked over to see Quinn standing next to her, a sad smile on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I know how it feels to want to be apart of it." she sighed, shaking her head. "When I got kicked off, all I ever wanted to do was be back on and be popular. I always felt that I fit in that way."

"Yeah, well, those days are behind me. I'm not the girl everyone thought I was." Lindsay snapped. Quinn looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I've been in the same place you've been, and you honestly expect me to believe that? This is just a phase-"

"It's not, okay?" Lindsay growled. "I have a right to do this if I want."

"You're going to let Damian ruin your life?" Quinn growled back, giving Lindsay the cold glare she was famous for. "I've been there, and you don't need to let him do this. You're doing drugs and drinking and partying with Sebastian-it's not doing you any good."

"I'm sick and tired of people telling me who to be!" Lindsay burst angrily. "Everyone just needs to leave me the hell alone!"

She stood up and stomped down the bleacher steps, causing Quinn to sigh and shake her head. She just knew this was going to end badly, because if Puck and Shelby hadn't stepped in, things would've been the exact same way for her.

* * *

><p>Lindsay banged on Sebastian's front door and was glad when he answered and not his parents. They absolutely <em>hated<em> Lindsay and didn't think she was a good match for their 'perfect son'.

"Just give me something that'll make me forget everything that happened today." she muttered and walked past him into the house. Sebastian chuckled and shut the door, looking at her curiously.

"What the hell happened to you?" he questioned. She groaned and dumped out her bag on the table, rolling her eyes as she rummaged for a lighter.

"Don't ask, just get me high or drunk or something to make everything go away. I'm sick of everything."

"Your wish is my command." he smirked, kissing her neck and grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

And that's the last thing she could remember.

**A/N-Hope everybody like it! Please review! :) **

**In chapter ten: An accident causes everybody to come together in ways they never thought they would. Quinn has to find a way to break the news to Puck about her pregnancy. Rachel has to move in with Finn and tell everybody about the baby, and Kurt will be there to comfort Blaine when he needs him the most. Also, Quinn gets a visitor that brings back the memories she'd been trying to keep away for the past 3 years.**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys,

I know you probably all hate me for not updating in the past few months, but I just wanted to let everyone know why I've been MIA.

I've struggled with some form of depression for a few years now, but I never really talked to anyone about it because I've seen my mother go through it. I didn't want to admit I was like her-mood swings, anger fits, days where I just didn't want to get out of bed. I definitely don't have it as bad as her, but it's there, whether I like it or not. I've been having a hard time and I just couldn't write, especially when I was thinking everyday how much I hated my life and myself and how I just didn't want to be here anymore. At one point, I literally thought about running away from everything because I was so upset at how fucked up my family and life was. I logged back on here for the first time two days ago and when I saw the angry PM's and reviews, I felt that I needed to give you guys a proper message.

I've officially re-started Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight, and hopefully the next chapter will be up sometime this week. I've decided to completely delete Chapter Ten and start with a new version of that chapter.

Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story and is willing to read it once I post the next chapter. I won't be having a regular updating schedule because who knows if I'll be having a good or a bad day, but I would just like to thank everyone in advance who will support me and understand.

Love you all,

XO MiniAlice618


End file.
